


Truth or Dare?

by KingKestrel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Boner, Coming Out, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Spooning, The Pocky Game, Training Camp, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKestrel/pseuds/KingKestrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of teenage volleyball dorks on a summer camp with no parents, no coaches and a bottle of Vodka? what do you expect to happen? </p><p>What started out as just a game of truth or dare will forever go down in Kurasano's history as the night of chaos.</p><p>Seriously don't judge a fic by it's bad summary *hides*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth or Dare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thanks for clicking... Second, seriously thanks!! I'm KingKestrel on Tumblr if you want to say hi ^.^ Comments and Kudos are adored!! :P

“Please, please, please, please, pleeeeease!” Hinata moaned for the hundredth time, rolling around on his futon like a spoilt child.

“No!” Daichi retorted, refusing to back down. “We have a lot of work to do tomorrow so you need an early night.”

As part of summer training, the whole volleyball team had been invited to a week-long summer camp, although everyone was going home tommorow Daichi still didn't want anyone staying up too late. 

Hinata and Nishinoya on the other hand had other ideas.

“Oh come on… it’ll be great!" another high pitched whine countered; this time from Nishinoya.

"Hey, I have a bottle… we could spin it to choose someone to start." Asahi mumbled loudly as he rummaged through his bag, pulling out a half filled coke bottle. He quickly made his way over to where Nishinoya and Hinata were seated in the middle of the room, completely oblivious to the death stare that Daichi was giving him.

Tanaka, also decided to join in and quickly clambered across the line of futons, from his end to Hinata’s, messing up everyone’s blankets and tripping over the outstretched legs of a relaxing Kageyama in the process.

"Ouch! You idiot!" Kageyama snarled as he rubbed roughly at his shin, clearly disturbed from his reading of ‘Volleyball Monthly’ by Tanaka almost breaking his bone.

Kageyama would have probably broken one of Tanaka’s in return if it wasn’t thanks to Hinata’s perfectly timed interjection. 

"Hey! Kageyaaaaama! Come play truth or dare!" Hinata laughed, waving at Kageyama a little too excitedly for his liking, a beaming smile plastered on the smaller boys face, the same beaming smile he has after spiking one of Kageyama’s tosses, a smile that makes Kageyama weak at the knees, a smile that makes him do anything Hinata asks and this time he has just been persuaded to play truth or dare.

Kageyama sighed tiredly before hauling himself up and crawling slowly to join the now very large circle of excited teenagers, seating himself next to Hinata. 

"Well it's not like I was doing much anyway…" Kageyama retorted grumpily, crossing his legs and leaning back onto this hands.

Only Hinata noticed the slight quiver of the taller boy’s bottom lip that proved that Kageyama was not currently as grumpy as he seemed but was actually quite excited to play.

"Hey are you guys even listening to me?" Daichi shouted suddenly, his face bright red with anger. Everyone quickly turned, realizing that Daichi had been ranting all this time. The buzz of talk simmered into silence as everyone stared at the captain. By now the only people who hadn't joined the circle were Daichi, Suga, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima however the latter two seemed more interested in just talking quietly to each other in the corner than joining the group of rowdy teammates.

Daichi took a deep breath, ready to bombard everyone with reason after reason as to why true or dare was a bad idea, but before he could form the first word a calming hand rested against his shoulder.Daichi swung his head around to see his grey haired team-mate smiling at him.

"Come on just let them play." Suga said, trying to sweet talk the captain. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

_What’s the worst that could happen?_ Daichi was almost shocked at the lack of forward thinking that Suga had, he was meant to be a setter after all. Still, Daichi thought that Suga looked like he really wanted to play and somehow this lead to him saying the words that he knew he might deeply regret later. 

"Fine! I'll let you play! And I’ll play too but only to make sure nothing goes too far."

A collective cheer arose from the group of boys sat on the floor as Daichi instantly started to regret his decision. Fortunately, before he could change his mind again Suga idly grabbed Daichi's hand and led him towards the circle, his hand seeming to linger just a little too long causing all of Daichi’s doubts fade away. Maybe this would be fun after all...

"Alright! Me first" Hinata exclaimed as he grabbed the coke bottle and spun it quickly in the middle of the circle, bouncing up and down a little as he watched it slow; landing on none other than Daichi.

_This is not going to be fun after all!_

Daichi started shaking his head violently as a slightly plotting smile spread its way across Hinata's normally very cute, innocent face.

"Ok! Look… I know I agreed to play" Daichi spluttered quickly "but we need a few rules… people can't be forced to do anything that they are uncomfortable with therefore people shouldn't have to do a dare that they are really worried about, Ok?"

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Hinata responded solemnly, bowing his head a little and playing with the rim of his socks with his small hands. Clearly Hinata thought that this had somewhat ruined the whole game.

Nishinoya quickly spoke up "In that case why don't we have forfeits? " Hinata gazed inquisitively at Nishinoya as he continued… "If you don't what to do a dare or answer a question you can take off one piece of clothing?"

Daichi scoffed in disapproval but was drowned out by Hinata's sudden over excited yelp… "Yeah… I mean it's not like we haven't seen each other half naked before…"

Nishinoya scratched lightly at the back of his head blushing slightly "Yes Hinata…" he mumbled softly trying to avoid eye contact as the orange haired boy continued to stare excitedly towards the blushing libero.

Hinata wasn't wrong. They were a team after all, everyone had got changed in front of everyone else at some point however the idea of just sitting around with very few garments for a long period of time suddenly seemed a little embarrassing to Nishinoya, well it is meant to be a forfeit.

"Alright Daichi… Truth or dare?" Hinata chirped.

"Truth!" 

"Hmmmm…" Hinata sat rocking back and forth slightly on his knees before finally speaking "Who was your first kiss?"

Daichi's face immediately erupted into a flame of red as the two other third years burst out laughing… clearly they knew something that Hinata and the other's didn't…

"What is it?" Hinata questioned impatiently.

The two other third years started laughing even harder and Suga seemed to lose the ability to sit up straight as he fell to the floor in a fit of giggles. Daichi just sat silently; his face brighter than ever.

Eventually Suga and Asahi calmed down enough for Daichi to start speaking. He mumbled quietly. "It was a girl called Michimiya Yui."

Hinata’s jaw dropped. "W-wait? Isn't that the captain of the girls' volleyball team? Wow, when… how did this happen?"

"I don't have to answer that." Daichi quickly countered his face glowing red again "It wasn't part of the dare!"

Tsukki quickly butted in having also made his way to join the game with Yamaguchi sitting shyly behind him leaning again his back, like a small child hiding behind his father. "I don't care about the dare, I want to know more."

Daichi seemed unable to respond but Suga started talking through his rising chuckles "They were both in junior high together and…" 

Daichi's stare seemed to envelop the room and everyone suddenly felt uneasy and a little scared but Suga continued almost unaware of the captains stare burrowing into his head. 

"…and they were both walking down the corridor but neither of them were looking where they were going. Daichi walked straight into her and their lips slammed together” Suga clapped his hands together imitating to two people's faces. “He made her lip bleed" Suga and Asahi burst out laughing again and this time the rest of the room followed even Kageyama, who until now seemed less than pleased about playing.

Suga continued through chuckles "A-Apparently Daichi felt so bad about it that he started crying. T-the whole school was talking about him, calling him, ‘the boy that c-cried’"

Everyone again erupted into laughter even louder than before and even a short smile could be seen spreading across Daichi's blushing face. Maybe this game wouldn't be so bad after all.

After a little persuasion Daichi spun the bottle himself, this time landing on Asahi…

"Asahi, truth or dare?"

Clearly wanting to get the game rolling a little faster, Asahi answered instantly. "Dare!"

"Ok… I dare you to go spend all your change on snacks and drinks."

Asahi quickly sighed before standing up and quickly walking over to his backpack slinging it over his shoulder and exiting the dorm room.

Everyone stared at the door for a while until Hinata turned back towards Daichi. "That was a rubbish dare Daichi… You're really bad at this" A pouting Hinata mumbled under his breath but not so quietly that people couldn't hear him.

"What did you say?" the captain questioned, instantly making Hinata regret ever talking.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"That's what I thought!"

Hinata didn’t respond out of fear of making the captain angry again however Daichi continued to talk. “I thought this game would just be more fun with snacks and seeing at Asahi usually carries around the most money I thought that while the opportunity was there I should ask him to get some stuff, I’ll probably pay him back later anyway."

Suga sighed heavily. "Why do you always seem to have some sort of plan? It's like you never leave the court."

Daichi smiled crookedly towards the group and collective shrug suggest that this maybe wasn't a bad idea after all.

…

Sending Asahi out for snacks was a bad idea… A really bad idea!

The spiker came charging though he door, arms laden with three brown bags filled to the brim with crisps, sweets, fizzy drinks and other various random foods including, two bottles of vodka!

Seeing them Daichi immediately freaked out once again. "Why the hell did you buy alcohol? You're underage!"

Asahi let the bags down slowly as the other team members pounced on them; rummaging through like starving, crazed animals. "I'm sorry the woman in the shop must have thought I looked older she was practically threatening me to buy some…" he interjects holding his hands above his head as if to suggest that he was completely innocent.

Daichi sighed exasperatedly "That doesn't mean you bring it back here. You could have thrown them away or something!"

"I'm s-sorry… I just didn't want to waste the money. They weren't cheap." Asahi responded glumly.

"Whatever. Just leave them on the side and we'll sort it out tomorrow." Daichi finally respondsed, turning away, clearly no longer interested in his teammate’s stupidness.

Asahi timidly took the two bottles out of the bag and placed them carefully in the corner of the room. He made his way back to the circle of team mates that had by now raided the sweets and had sat back down piling them onto their laps, already tucking in.

"So whose go is it?" He asked trying to push his telling off to the back of his mind; Nishinoya throws a packet of crisps across the circle towards Asahi, smiling lightly towards him as he did so, an expression of 'you genius' and 'I feel sorry for you bro' plastered across his face. Asahi can't help but smile back shyly.

"Yours… we waited for you" Tssuki said through a mouthful of marshmallow.

Asahi reached out and grabbed the coke bottle, spinning it lightly.

It landed on Hinata…

"Truth or dare?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it… This was actually based of a post I made on Tumblr I wanted someone to make this exist and so I did it myself… This was really fun to write and I have some other great ideas I know generally where this is going but I just need the time and motivation to write it.  
> I hope you enjoyed and I hope you will read on. Please Kudos and comment to let me know what you think I will respond to each and every one. Thanks ^_^


	2. Double O' Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ^_^ I don’t have much to say so onwards with chapter 2 I guess… Hope you enjoy

“Hinata! Truth or dare?” Asahi asked cheerfully.

“Dare!” Hinata said slyly, a confident smile painted across his face.

“Alright… I dare you to go into Shimizu’s room and take something of hers!”

A chuckle emerged from an observing Tsukki “That’s only because you want something of hers!”

Asahi blushed heavily, he hadn’t even considered keeping whatever was taken for himself; he just thought I would make a fun dare. Still he couldn’t help but think that Tsukki had over stepped a line and had said something at little inappropriate. Asahi blushed a little; although he thought the manager looked pretty he didn’t ever feel the need to steal something of hers as a reminder of that fact.

Hinata stood up suddenly; the mountain of sweet wrappers falling from his lap and landing on the floor. He puffed his chest out a little and put his hands on his hips, posing a little like a super hero. “I will complete this mission even if it kills me!” he shouted in as serious a tone as he could manage before bursting into laughter. 

“I’ll go record him.” Nishinoya added waving his phone in front of him as he also got to his feet. “We can’t have everyone crowded outside Shimizu’s room.” 

Hinata strut towards the door, Nishinoya followed closely behind.

“Make sure you get something good!” Tanaka shouted towards them, chuckling slightly and was met by a stern “Yosh!” from Hinata as he pumped his fist before sprinting off down the hall towards the manager’s room.

Asahi was left staring at the door. He couldn’t help but notice how happy Nishinoya looked around Hinata and wished that Nishinoya would make that expression when talking to him. Asahi caught himself thinking this and shook his head, clearing his thoughts. ‘What the hell are you thinking idiot!’ He internally screamed.

…

“Ok you go and I’ll stay here and keep watch” Nishinoya whispered as he tapped Hinata lightly on the back pushing him around the corner into the hallway where Shimizu’s room was situated. 

Hinata glanced back quickly, glaring at the libero, who pulled out his phone and hit record on the camera. He held up his thumb showing that he’s ready and gestured for Hinata to move. 

Hinata slowly crept his way down the hallway; his socks sliding along the polished oak floor of the hall, a couple of planks creaked under his weight. He paused and looks back slowly towards Nishinoya, making a face like that of someone who had just trod in something horrid; his eyes wide with excitement and fear. Nishinoya had to cover his mouth with his hand just to stop himself from audibly laughing. 

Eventually Hinata reached the door and stopped to once again turn towards Nishinoya who was hiding just around the corner. Hinata exaggeratedly mouthed something along the lines of “Here I go” before turning back to the door and slowly pushing it open with his fingertips. He poked his head into the room and not sensing anyone inside, decided to take a tentative step… 

The room was quite dark because the lights were turned off however a single beam of orange light was still streaming through a single window. The late afternoon glow was just enough for Hinata to comfortably make out where he was placing his feet.

Once inside Hinata could start to make things out a little more clearly… A single futon placed in the middle of a large room. It made sense that she would have her own room; she was the only woman on of the training course after all. Besides the bedding, a large, black suitcase. Bingo!

Hinata made a final sweep to make sure that no-one was hiding in a corner or something like that, before quickly moving towards the futon and case. 

With his heart beating furiously in his ears, Hinata was sure that he wouldn’t hear anyone entering until they were partially breathing down his neck. With his back facing the door he felt a sudden urgency. He desperately fumbled with the stiff zip, quickly checking behind him every couple of seconds just to be sure that he hadn’t been caught. He finally managed to pry the suitcase open with one, swift movement. 

Looking inside, it was very well organised. A selection of black tracksuits on one side and a selection of more vibrant clothes on the other. Hinata didn’t think he had ever seen the manager wearing anything but her trademark black tracksuit or school uniform and seemed surprised that she would even own other clothes. He considered taking an item of clothing for a moment before realizing that it would probably be missed so instead started looking for something else. 

In the corner of the case was a small bag decorated with pink flowers, Hinata decided to try there. He picked up the bag and unzipped it. Inside he found an assortment of hygiene products… a nude pink lipstick, a collection of travel shampoo and conditioner, a couple of long packaged things that Hinata recognised but didn’t like to think about, a toothbrush and toothpaste, a flannel and some other stuff that Hinata didn’t have time to look at.

He was just contemplating what to take when a bang of a door outside and the follow-up of footsteps coming towards the room caused Hinata to panic. He hastily grabbed something, anything, and quickly slammed the case closed only bothering with the zip half way. Hinata quickly shot towards the door.

He was just about the grab the handle when It swung open and in a split second of panic Hinata threw himself backwards, dodging the door as it swung past him… Shimizu! 

Hinata ducked behind the door hoping that he hadn’t been spotted. Huddled in the corner of the room he took a short gasp before holding his breath hoping that she couldn’t hear the hammering of his heart from where she was stood.

Oh God… I’m dead…I’m so dead.

Hinata pushed himself into the corner as tightly as he could, almost trying to push his way through the wall; the object that he has taken squeezed into his hand and held defensively against his chest. 

The room floor creaked as Shimizu walked around. The light switch had now been flicked on yet the space behind the door where Hinata stood was still dark. The breath in Hinata’s lungs fought for escape as the orange haired boy stared petrified, hoping, just hoping that Shimizu didn’t close the door before she exited the room. 

Please leave, please turn out the light and close the door without looking back, please before I run out of breath and faint and then get discovered. 

Hinata lungs were screaming. Determined to not let that give him away; he squeezed his eyes shut and fought with himself as his body urged him to breathe. It feels like he was drowning… drowning in air. 

Everything seemed to go blurry and lights flickered across his closed eye lids, he felt dizzy. He opened his eyes again but instead of seeing the door he could only see black. He lost his balance and stumbled forwards but instead of knocking himself out on the door he fell to his knees.

The single futon in the middle of the room, the suitcase sat just beside it and no Shimizu to be seen. She had left without Hinata even realising. 

He finally let out the breath, repeatedly gasping again for air… his mind was suddenly awake again although he felt a little light headed. 

…

Nishinoya watched Shimizu walk past him heading presumably towards her room. He thought about shouting or trying to distract her in some way but by the time he had talked himself into it she had already entered. The next few seconds where hell… He knew she was in there with Hinata and at any moment could watch him being marched out and down the hallway to the coach’s room. He just hoped that that wouldn’t be the case.

Nishinoya continued to film the door, waiting… Watching… Praying…

It must have only been a couple of seconds yet it felt like an eternity before Shimizu finally re-emerged. Thankfully without Hinata! 

Nishinoya let out the breath that hadn’t noticed he was holding, letting out a short sigh as he watched the manager walk back down the hall way, blissfully unaware of the orange haired spiker lurking in her bedroom. He eventually turned his attention back towards the door as Hinata stumbled out less than a couple of seconds later, a little unsteady on his feet. The orange haired boy paused outside the room resting his arm against the wall, his other hand situated against his shaking knees. It looked almost like he was about to throw up; Nishinoya stopped the recording and hastily made his way towards Hinata.

“You got something?” Nishinoya asked nervously.

The orange hair boy glanced up, his face white, almost like he’d seen a ghost. “Yeah” the taller boy whispered, still a little breathless. He held up the object and Nishinoya took it, examining it…

“Wax strips?” He finally said, a little confused.

“I couldn’t take any clothes, she would notice.” Hinata argued.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t miss a pair of underwear!” Nishinoya giggled, shoving the box into his pocket.

“Fine… go get a pair if you want them so badly” Hinata mumbled grumpily. Nishinoya thought that in that moment he sounded a little too much like Kageyama.

…

“Here!” Hinata said casually as he threw the wax strips into Asahi’s lap. 

Asahi inspected them for a moment before talking “Are you trying to tell me something?” He questioned humorously, whilst stroking his growing facial hair.

Hinata smiled cheekily, sticking his tongue out at the ace before sitting back down in the circle beside Kageyama.

…

Hinata span the bottle for the second time that evening… It stopped on Tsukki.

“Truth or dare!” Hinata questioned eagerly.

“Truth!”

“Why don’t you try very hard in club activities?” Hinata asked almost accusingly. 

He realized that this question wasn’t very fun, especially for truth or dare and he almost instantly regretted asking it. In fact he was about to apologise and say something else before he noticed Tsukki removing his shirt. Hinata stared at the taller boy, who seemed more than happy to remove his clothes and sit topless almost as if he had been ordered. His face still as scornful and emotionless as always but Hinata could see by the shine in his eyes that he had touched on something that Tsukki was uncomfortable to talk about.

“Sorry.” Hinata found himself mumbling before he had even thought about it.

“Why are you sorry? It’s part of the game.” Tsukki replied seemingly unfazed. And Hinata would have just dropped the subject and moved on if it wasn’t for the reaction of Yamaguchi. The pinch server had drawn his knees up to his chest and had wrapped his arms around them burying his head into his knees.

“Are you alright Yamaguchi?” Hinata asked worryingly and is met by a stern silence.

Tsukki reached out a helping hand and placed it on the pinch server’s shoulder causing him to violently flinch away, batting away Tsukki’s hand and standing up suddenly. Tsukki stared, now cautiously, towards a bright red, heavily breathing Yamaguchi who looked like he was about to cry. Yamaguchi stared coldly towards the corner of the room biting his bottom lip, trying to stop it from quivering.

“A-are you ok?” Tsukki asked, trying to sound like he didn’t care when in reality he was worried about his friend’s reaction and not knowing what’s going on in that guy’s head made him feel uneasy.

Tsukki stared as Yamaguchi, refusing to back down. The blush on Yamaguchi’s face intensified as he noticed his friends gaze trained on him.

Yamaguchi swallowed hard before pulling his arms across his body… “I- I just need a moment, I feel sick!” he spluttered coldly before quickly turning away, running out of the dorm room as fast as he could, leaving his bewildered team mates and an inwardly worried Tsukki stood, staring at the door…

“Is he going to be okay?” Hinata asked cautiously to Daichi.

A couple of mumbles arose from the circle of boys, before Suga finally spoke.

“Tsukki… You should go check on him; he might need to go home or something.” 

Tsukki’s eyes widened before he took a deep breath and slowly turned towards the door. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

Kageyama threw a screwed up t-shirt to Tsukki and he elegantly pulled it back over his fine torso before slowly closing the door behind him.

Tsukki had no idea where Yamaguchi would be so just started walking the halls of the dorm rooms aimlessly, hoping to bump into him sooner or later.

…But he rather it was sooner, He never liked seeing his friend hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what's going to happen with Yamaguchi and Tsukki? Sorry, no kisses… yet :P I will update soon... 
> 
> I’m KingKestrel on Tumblr if you want to say hi ^.^ I would love to hear what you think so please Kudos or leave your comments. Anyway… Happy reading!! ^_^ Thank you for staying with me... see ya ^_^


	3. I already know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the amazing comments it gives me motivation ^_^ Also 100 Kudos!! Wow… 
> 
> I don’t know how long I will make this… I guess I’ll stop when I run out of ideas?… Also I’m KingKestrel on Tumblr if you want to give me any prompts for truths or dares that you would love to see. Aaaanyway… Happy reading!! ^_^

Yamaguchi kept running until he had reached the door that led outside. He entered through slowly, making sure that no one was nearby to witness his leaving.

Outside the wind was sharp but Yamaguchi didn’t care, by now the sun had just about set and twilight spread through the sky in a flurry of pinks and oranges. Yamaguchi sat himself on the stone steps leading down from the door and looked out across the valley before him. 

Getting to the training camp had been a long uphill hike but once everyone had made it they saw that the view was spectacular. He had been looking forwards to this training camp for weeks but now that he was here he just felt empty. 

He thought that as long as he could spend all his time with Tsukki then he would be happy, he wouldn’t want anything else… but he did. As soon as Tsukki had taken off his top it had struck Yamaguchi how much he had kind of… wanted it. He had always admired the taller boy but recently he felt like what he thought was something more. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t go back in there, and he was going to stay out here all night. He would just sleep on the steps.

He lied himself down resting his head on his arm, facing out towards the valley and closed his eyes, letting the tears roll across his face.

…

Yamaguchi hadn’t noticed that he’d fallen asleep until a stern voice woke him with a start.

“Hey!” Yamaguchi’s head jerked up and looked at whoever it was… Tsukki.

“Hey…” Yamaguchi mumbled as he sat himself back up painfully, his muscles were cold and stiff. This was the last person he wanted to see right now.

Tsukki held out a jacket for him and only then did Yamaguchi notice that he was shivering violently. He took it sheepishly and quickly wrapped it around himself. It smelt like Tsukki. It was Tsukki’s.

“Why did you act like that?” Tsukki questioned, sitting himself beside Yamaguchi on the steps, the shorter boy stared at his freezing cold bare feet. It was a lot easier to be around Tsukki when he was fully clothed but that didn’t make it easy. 

Yamaguchi knew exactly why he had acted like that but he wasn’t about to tell anyone, least of all the person that it concerned the most “What are you talking about…” Yamauchi mumbled, knowing that pretending he didn’t understand wouldn’t make the situation go away but decided to try it anyway. “…I just felt ill and needed some air”

Silence followed and for a while, Yamaguchi started to relax, the silence felt nice and oddly warm in the near freezing air outside. He liked it when he was able to just be with Tsukki without having to make conversation. He found it exhausting talking to people like Hinata and Tanaka who never seemed to stop talking so being with the taller boy felt like a well needed break. Unfortunately the quiet didn’t last as long as hoped as Tsukki spoke again. “Are you okay?

“Yes, I’m fine, I just felt ill” he repeated a little more bitterly than intended and upon realising this visibly cringed. He wanted Tsukki to leave before he ended up saying anything else that he would come to regret later. “It’s cold don’t you want to go back inside?” Yamaguchi mumbled quickly avoiding the gaze of his blond haired friend. He hated himself for sounding so detached but he just needed some space to think.

“Not until I know what’s wrong with you?” Tsukki questioned sternly. 

The tone of Tsukki’s voice hit Yamaguchi like a truck. 'I’m sorry, I can’t tell you, I won’t tell you, our friendship means too much to me.' He felt like crying and knew that he would if he didn’t change the subject soon. “I told you I just felt ill, it was getting stuffy in there” he strained, trying to sound confident but his voice little more than a whisper… His bottom lip was quivering and Yamaguchi bit hard to stop it. He was close to tears and he wasn’t even entirely sure why.

. “I don’t believe you…” Tsukki interjected, his voice suddenly calm, no irritation or annoyance just concern …“There’s something bothering you” 

This was too much for Yamaguchi, all those pent up emotions, all the pain. In that moment he couldn’t hold it any longer and although he was angry his response sounded more like a cry when he finally shouted at Tsukki for the first time ever. “Why don’t you believe me? Do you really not trust me that much?” Yamaguchi jumped up to leave. He couldn’t stay here. He didn’t know where he would go but he couldn’t say here.

Tsukki quickly rose to his feet too and in protest grabbed Yamaguchi’s arm. Yamaguchi struggled to escape his grip but he couldn’t and Tsukki’s nails dug hard into Yamaguchi’s skin “Of course I trust you idiot; you’re my best friend which is why I can tell that you’re lying…!” Tsukki shouted, now almost wrestling with the smaller boy as Yamaguchi still tried to escape. 

“LET GO OF ME!” Yamaguchi shouted, the tears now streaming down his face.

“Not until you tell me what wrong!” In that moment Tsukki lost his balance and both the boys tumbled to the floor, the taller landing on top of the shorter.

“Fine… I’ll tell you just… Get off me!” Yamaguchi shouted back tearfully, finally, exhaustedly, stopping his struggle.

A short silence followed however neither of the boys said anything. Tsukki still didn’t move but had considerably loosened his grip. Yamaguchi, still battled his tears. He took a final deep breath, Even if he freed himself from under Tsukki and ran for the hills he would still be unable to take back the way he had just acted. Instead he chose to accept whatever happened next, even if that meant loosing his best friend… 

Yamaguchi finally said it. “I like you…” 

Both boys faces were a little too close together.Yamaguchi felt a little flustered. He blushed and instinctively looked away.

“Is that it?” Tsukki finally said, still staring away from the boy lied beneath him, instead looking down into the valley that they had traversed together earlier that day. Yamaguchi finally turned his head back to face Tsukki and instantly saw the blush, equal to if not brighter than his own. His hand still lightly holding Yamaguchi’s arm, the point of contact tingling slightly with the heat of his hand.

“What do you mean ‘is that it’?” Yamaguchi argued having seemly forgotten his embarrassment in replacement for disappointment. He didn’t know what he had expected to happen but that defiantly wasn’t it. 

“I already know idiot!” Tsukki mumbled still not meeting the gaze of the smaller boy underneath him but also still not making any effort to move away.

“No… I mean I really like you… ” Yamaguchi said quickly, thinking that Tsukki hadn’t quite understood what he meant the first time. 

Yamaguchi was sure that Tsukki could feel his pounding heart and willed it to slow down. Tsukki finally moved back to face Yamaguchi, the taller boys face still flushed a bright pink that indicated that he had defiantly understood what Yamaguchi had meant. Still Tsukki didn’t move from on top the smaller boy in fact he seemed to lean in closer.

Yamaguchi’s breath hitched as Tsukki planted a kiss on the smaller boy’s lips. Neither of them moved. The kiss was soft and tentative yet amazing. Yamaguchi was sure that time had stopped and what was probably only a few seconds seemed like hours. 

The weight of Tsukki on top of him made him feel warm, even whilst lying on the cold stone steps of the camp building. 

Tsukki hesitantly moved away and both boys breathed out shakily. Yamaguchi wanted to try that again but felt too weak to move. Instead he stared at Tsukki as the taller boy reached up to stroke his hair. Yamaguchi instinctively moved into the touch and when Tsukki pulled away he followed his hand resulting in him sitting up. Tsukki continued to stare at the smaller boy before clearing his throat quietly and leaning back towards Yamaguchi planting another kiss on his lips… then another… and another. 

Before Yamaguchi had even recognised what he was doing he was kissing back, wrapping his arms around Tsukki’s broad back. When the kiss broke apart for the third time Tsukki buried his head into the smaller boys shoulder and nuzzled him tightly. 

“We really should get back inside..." Y Yamaguchi finally said after a couple of minutes as the cold hit him again.

Tsukki hummed into Yamaguchi’s back, causing shivers to travel over his whole body. He breathed out shakily as Tsukki finally pulled away, his eyes heavy and his breath evaporating in the cooling air. The two boy’s slowly stood and linked their fingers together slowly made their way back into the building. 

…

Tsukki, with his top removed again, span the bottle in the centre of the group who had surprisingly all waited for the two boys to return; supposedly by watching Tanaka dance with a pair of underwear on his head.

The bottle eventually stopped on Suga.

“Suga… Truth or dare?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After re-reading this it’s not very clear but basically Yamaguchi acted the way he did because he was embarrassed by Tsukki taking off his top. I don’t know if I like this chapter, it just doesn’t seem to flow. :P 
> 
> Anyway I’m KingKestrel on Tumblr if you want to say hi. Kudos and comments are my life and I would love to hear what you think... Once again THANK-YOU!! and have a lovevly day ^_^


	4. The pocky game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the amazing comments and Kudos it gives me motivation ^_^  
> I don’t know how long I will make this… I guess I’ll stop when I run out of ideas?…
> 
> I considered to wait until 11/11 to post this chapter but that’s over a week away and I don’t want you to have to wait that long so here ^_^
> 
> Also thanks Hinatashouyyyou on Tumblr for the fic idea... It's not in this chapter but i have a plan ;)

“Um… Truth” Suga responded cheerily ripping through the jelly worm that he had been sucking on since Asahi had brought back the snacks.

Tsukki carefully pushed his glasses up his nose. “Okay… Who has the biggest balls you have ever seen?” 

The team was stunned into silence as all attention was turned to Suga who kept a perfectly calm expression. Daichi on the other hand erupted into a brilliant red and an awkward smile travelled its way across his tinged cheeks.

Suga responded without hesitation… “Well… That would be my Granddad!”

The whole room exploded into horrific laughter and the awkward expression on Daichi’s face suddenly turned to horror. Hinata and Tanaka rolled around on the floor and Kageyama tried his best to stifle a giggle, coving his face with his hands. He looked quite terrifying. 

Even Tsukki, would had previously looked uninvolved since returning with Yamaguchi, was laughing a little.

The only person who wasn’t laughing was Daichi.

He actually felt like slapping Suga although he wasn’t entirely sure why. He continued to stare at his friend with a scornful expression, trying to order his thoughts while also wanting some sort of explanation.

Is he serious? Does his granddad really have the biggest balls? And how the hell does he even know? Daichi thought to himself in panic. 

Only when Suga finally noticed Daichi’s staring did he suddenly stop laughing himself and, as if he having read Daichi’s mind, finally said something else, almost shouting over the other suffocating team members.

“You see my granddad used to bowl…” He said with a snarky voice. “So he has the biggest balls I’ve ever seen!” As he finished this sentence he glanced back towards Daichi and smiled innocently, Daichi continued to stare for a moment before finally letting out a short giggle, which was completely lost in the continued uproar of other cackling team members.

Suga gestured apologetically, shrugging slightly as he did so. Daichi couldn’t help but feel a little relieved that Suga’s granddad apparently didn’t have the actual largest set of balls that Suga had seen. The reason that Daichi was laughing was because it was a good joke. It wasn’t because he was embarrassed. It wasn’t because he thought his own stupidity was so off the charts that it was laughable.

…

Suga span the bottle, this time landing on Kageyama!

“Kageyama… Truth or Dare?”

“Dare!” Kageyama almost shouted; a concentrating expression plastered onto his face.

“Ok” Suga smiled brightly “say… ‘In my bed’ at the end of every sentence that you say from now on… Ok?”

“…And what if I don’t? In my bed” Kageyama responded, checking that he had understood the dare correctly.

“…then you have to take off a piece of clothing” Suga cheerily responded “but you only have to do it once” he added, figuring this was necessary otherwise Kageyama would end up very unclothed, very quickly. 

“Ok… I think I get it now… In my bed” Kageyama responded nodding with understanding; taking this challenge a little too seriously.

Tsukki quickly interrupted Kageyama before he himself was able to spin the bottle. “Hey… who’s your biggest rival on the team?” He giggled snorting slightly as he did so.

Kageyama responded without hesitation, turning to face Tsukishima. “Hinata!” His face then turned red in embarrassment as he realised what he had to say next… he mumbled this part quietly “…In my bed.”

“What was that? I didn’t quite catch the last part…” Tsukki said mockingly. 

The nervousness was clear on Kageyama’s face as he clenched his fist before shouting, quite loudly. “I said ‘Hinata in my bed’… In my bed” Hinata let out an excited squeal and also asked Kageyama a question.

“Hey Kageyama” He laughed “What comes after O in the alphabet?”

Kageyama answered gloomily “P… In my bed.” Hinata instantly let out an overly exaggerated cackle as he completely lost his composure, spreading out on the floor and giggling to himself manically. Everyone else just stared at him. Only Hinata seemed to think that toilet humour was the funniest thing on Earth.

Kageyama once again covered his face with his hand to cover the scary smile that he couldn’t seem to control… It was defiantly because the joke was actually quite funny and not because Hinata’s laugh was so contagious.

…

The bottle was once again spun and once again it stopped this time landing on Nishinoya…

“Nishinoya, Truth or dare? In my bed.” Kageyama questioned, determined to keep this crazy dare going all night. 

“Dare… But not in your bed!” Nishinoya giggled smugly. 

Kageyama quickly searched the room for inspiration, homing in on Hinata, who had since opened a box of pocky and was quickly gnawing his way through them. Kageyama snatched the box from his neighbours hand and was immediately met with a high pitched whine from Hinata and was glomped by the smaller boy. 

Trying to keep Hinata at bay by shoving his hand in the smaller boys face, Kageyama handed the box to Nishinoya.

“You must play the Pocky game with whoever the bottle lands on next and whoever loses must take off a piece of clothing… in my bed” Kageyama requested, half concentrating on the wrestling match that Hinata had seemed determined to initiate and half focusing on reciting the rules of the dare. 

Nishinoya nodded in agreement. He had played the pocky game before however it was only with girls in his class and they had never been very good at it, he had never before played with another guy. 

Nishinoya took a moment to consider the worst case scenario and decided that as long as he didn’t end up with someone like Tanka or Hinata, who would take the game way too seriously, he would win hence keeping his clothes on.

Nishinoya grabbed the pocky from Kageyama’s outstretched hand. Hinata continued to wrestle Kageyama for a while, having seemingly forgotten his original goal. 

Nishinoya dreaded to think how long the wrestling would have continued if it hadn’t been for Suga tossing another packet of pocky in the direction of Hinata, causing him to suddenly jump away from Kageyama. Hinata grabbed the new pack, ripped it open and stuck a tongue out at Kageyama.

The taller boy simply sighed before cheekily stealing a piece of pocky from Hinata’s new pack.

Nishinoya tried to distract himself from the quick duo’s flirting by spinning the bottle. As he did the talking died down and everyone focused once again towards the floor.

Please don’t land on Tanaka or Hinata, Tanaka or Hinata, anyone else, anyone, even Kageyama!!! Nishinoya thought to himself.

It landed on Tanaka… 

….

Asahi shook his head violently, no, he hadn’t just wished that the bottle had landed on him so that he could have be the one to play the pocky game with Nishinoya, he defiantly didn’t think of the libero in that way… much.

Asahi could barely watch as Nishinoya placed a piece of Pocky between his teeth. He remembered that when played properly, the two people involved were meant to slowly nibble on each end of the biscuit until they met in the middle, the first person to pull away lost. Asahi didn’t want to consider Nishinoya kissing another person and the idea that that other person would be the boisterous, overly hyper Tanaka, made Asahi’s blood curl. 

Asahi’s head was swimming, he found himself wondering (not the first time) if Nishinoya had ever kissed anyone before but assumed that the way that Nishinoya acted around girl’s meant that him not having kissed someone before wasn’t even a possibility. This made him want to get up and walk out of the room, down the corridor and straight outside, He wanted to scream into the valley for the ground to open up and swallow him whole, however he also couldn’t help but watch as Nishinoya closed his eyes and Tanaka moved down into position, facing the unsuspecting libero.

Unconsciously Asahi shielded his blushing face with his hands and watched through the cracks in his fingers. He didn’t want to watch the two teammates kiss but he really wanted to know how Nishinoya would look in this situation and that motive was the reason why Asahi was somehow unable to tear his eyes away. He noticed that Nishinoya seemed way too relaxed considering the position that we was in, although of course he would be relaxed. He’d had experience with stuff like this before.

Tanaka knelled down opposite the libero. He took a quick breath before he suddenly grabbed the other end of the pocky and pulled it from Nishinoya mouth. 

In surprise Nishinoya opened his eyes just in time to see Tanka lean down and give him a quick peck on the lips. 

Both Nishinoya and Asahi along with the rest of the team stared in shock as Tanaka smoothly moved away, smiling cheekily and cockily placing the stolen piece of pocky into his mouth.

Nishinoya way completely still, eye’s wide in shock; the taste of pocky still lingering on his lips. His face slowly turned a fabulous bright pink as he buried his face into his hands in embarrassment. Suga pat his back lightly in an awkward attempt of consoling the beet red libero.

Asahi leapt from his seated position and quickly muttered something about going to the toilet before quickly walking out of the room. He clenched his fists hard, his cheeks burning as paced down the hallway and into the toilets. He locked himself into the stall and collapsed onto the closed toilet seat groaning loudly and once again burying his hands in his face.

He didn’t plan on coming out anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehe ^.^ You can use your imagination about what was wrong with Asahi ^.^
> 
> I know that was an abrupt end but I wanted it to seem like everything was moving too fast for Asahi. Poor guy, he just needs to confess jeez… and what was Daichi expecting Suga to say??? His balls were bigger?? :P ^.^
> 
> The idea from the Pocky game came from this vine… https://vine.co/v/Oir9ADu0gzr
> 
> I don’t really know where this is going but assume that it is somewhere in hell 3:)
> 
> Anyway I’m KingKestrel on Tumblr if you want to say hi. Kudos and comments are my life and I would love to hear what you think... Once again THANK-YOU!! and have a lovevly day ^_^


	5. Spinning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can write the whole chapter in about 2 hours but it then takes me like a whole week to edit and make it readable.. Still I did it eventually!! ^_^ I’m sorry updating is so slow!!

Asahi was relieved that by the time he had finally managed to drag himself back to the dorm room, everyone’s concentration was directed towards the screaming of Tanaka and Hinata. It covered the sound of him closing the dorm door.

Asahi tried to creep silently back to his space without anyone noticing him. Unfortunately his large stature made him quite hard not to notice.

“What took you so long?” Nishinoya asked casually, although a hint of concern danced across his face.

Asahi jumped at this comment. He tried to act normal but couldn’t keep eye contact with Nishinoya for fear of remembering the scene he had witnessed only minutes ago, instead his eye’s danced around the room, looking everywhere but the libero. “Nothing… um… I just had to…. Erm…”

“Take a shit?” Tsukki interjected. 

Yamaguchi sniggered a little and followed up with a short “Nice Tsukki.” 

Hinata on the other hand once again fell onto the floor in a fit of laughter, still the only member of the team to find toilet humour that funny and once again Kageyama also laughed at Hinata’s laughing.

Asahi faked a smile and apologised before he slowly made his way back to the only gap in the circle. He tried to focus on the game but he kept thinking back to the image of Tanaka kissing Nishinoya. How defined his jaw looked when it was locked again Tanaka’s. How, in shock Nishinoya had opened his eyes had started blushing immediately afterwards. Asahi’s palms felt clammy and he shifted slightly. His heart fluttered uncontrollably. 

Asahi noticed how Tanaka was sat without wearing his top. I dawned on him that Nishinoya had actually won that dare and that Tanka had lost. Although Tanaka probably didn’t think of it as losing because he was often throwing his clothes of during practice and almost seemed more comfortable without his shirt; like some sort of caveman. Also Tanka had gained a whole piece of pocky from the last dare… and a kiss from Nishinoya.

Why couldn’t he stop thinking about it?

Asahi’s quickly glanced towards the libero. Their eye’s immediately connected. This took the taller boy by surprise; he hadn’t expected Nishinoya to have been looking at him. Asahi blushed slightly and broke the eye contact first, staring towards the depleting pile of sweets. He grabbed a bag of jelly babies, concentrating hard on opening the packet rather than the lingering gaze of Nishinoya as he slowly turned away before spinning the bottle himself.

A blush crept across Asahi’s face. Why was the libero looking at him just then? Asahi wanted to slap himself in the face, hoping to knock sense into himself. ‘Stop it!’ He thought to himself. ‘Of course Nishinoya would stare at you, you look like a wreck. Get a grip of yourself.’ He clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles whitened and his finger nails dug hard into his palms… it hurt but it did cause him to become somewhat more self aware. 

“Truth or dare?” I voice said.

As Asahi actually started focusing on the room again it occurred to him that he hadn’t even noticed the bottle stopping or noticed who it had landed on… He glanced down at it and his eyes widened in terror.

It was pointing at him! For the second time that day!

…

Nishinoya didn’t think that Asahi had heard the question the first time so he repeated it again. “Asahi, truth or dare?” The libero asked.

“Truth!” the ace quickly replied in panic.

It was clear to Nishinoya that Asahi seemed distracted. Furthermore the libero had also seen the taller boy’s fists clenching just a few seconds earlier and considered what might have caused him to become this way. 

Nishinoya thought it was obvious that it was because Asahi was embarrassed about watching two people kiss. ‘Asahi is way too innocent for truth or dare’ Nishinoya thought to himself and defiantly didn’t smile fondly at the idea of Asahi becoming embarrassed because of him.

Nishinoya tried to think of an appropriate question. ‘Who’s your favourite manager? Have you ever coughed, sneezed and farted at the same time? Who do you have a crush on? If you had to go out with one member of the team who would it be?’ Nishinoya thought of all these questions before deciding that none of them were quite right. He wanted to wind Asahi up a little but he didn’t want to give him a heart attack.

Nishinoya finally decided to ask: “Who would you snog, marry and kill out of Shimizu, me and coach Ukai?”

Nishinoya watched as Asahi shuffled slightly. He could practically see the cogs turning in the taller boys head.

“Um… I would Marry Shimizu because the bragging rights would be insane...” Asahi started nervously. Upon saying this Tanaka slapped him on the back a little harder than necessary causing Asahi to flinch forwards.

“Good choice man!” Tanaka laughed “…although I will have to fight you for her!”

Asahi laughed and Nishinoya could have sworn that it sounded fake.

Asahi continued “Anyway I would have to kill… coach Ukai b-because I don’t think I would be able to kill Nishinoya.” Asahi spluttered becoming noticeably quieter towards the end of the sentence.

Nishinoya spoke before thinking about what exactly he was asking. “Wait…so you’d kiss me?” He immediately wished he hadn’t questioned Asahi’s logic because by doing so he was just making Asahi flustered again however Nishinoya wouldn’t be lying if he said he kind of enjoyed seeing him that way sometimes. It made his heart flutter. 

“Well yeah, only because that’s the last option though” Asahi stuttered, rubbing the back of his head lightly. 

“Well I’d kiss you even if it wasn’t the last option…” Nishinoya replied brashly.

Silence shot around the room as all eyes’s turned on Nishinoya as the smaller boy inwardly punched himself in the face for not having a working mind to mouth filter. 

Shit!

The whole room was silent and Nishinoya felt his cheeks burning. 

“Nishinoya… was that a confession?” Suga asked 

“No!” Nishinoya denied desperately “I just thought that out of the three options I would rather kiss Asahi…”

“Wait... even more than Shimizu?” Tanaka interjected.

“Well no… but I…” Nishinoya stammered as he felt a sudden wave of panic overcome him. He did want to kiss Asahi but it wasn’t like he didn’t want to kiss Shimizu too. It didn’t mean anything right? Asahi was his best friend so of course he would feel most comfortable kissing him, right?

“Are you gay?” Kageyama suddenly questioned causing Nishinoya to immediately tense up.

Nishinoya took a sudden breath and shot a look at Kageyama, just in time to see him getting elbowed hard in the ribs by Hinata. Kageyama turned angrily towards the red head ready to start shouting profanities at him until he saw the glare on the smaller boys face. An honest, almost disappointed look. 

Nishinoya also noticed how Suga also stared at the other setter, looking undoubtedly angry. His face clearly indicating that if it wasn’t for Hinata already punishing Kageyama he would have been more than happy to inflict some pain himself. 

“That was insensitive!” Hinata noted out loud causing Kageyama to nervously shrug before sending an apologetic look towards Nishinoya.

“I mean I like girls… I just… like guys too… sometimes” Nishinoya almost whispered hoping to end this conversation topic as quickly as possable. He felt like his chest was going to explode. Him and his big mouth, how did it even end up like this? 

“Um…!" Yamaguchi said quietly. Everyone turned to face him he blushed a little moving closer to Tsukki, using him as a barrier. He took a deep breath before talking. “…You might be bisexual… I mean you still think girls are cute right? You just also think that guys can be really hot too?” 

Nishinoya thought about it and it did make sense. He did think that girls were cute and he did also think that guys could be really cool too and although he had never really imagined a guys in that way before he couldn't deny that he has thought about it once or twice. 

“Maybe…” Nishinoya hummed quietly; his brain feeling considerably less muddled than before. 

“It’s okay… Just figure it out at your own pace ” Yamaguchi said softly and smiled at Nishinoya.

…

Asahi’s head was once again spinning with questions. Was that a confession? Asahi felt like he would vomit with how much his stomach was churning. Suddenly the idea was planted in his head that maybe Nishinoya liked him back.

He knew that he easiest way to find out for sure was to just ask the libero but no way did he have the confidence to do something like that. And he defiantly didn’t want to be wrong. If he asked and the smaller boy didn’t like him it would make it almost impossible for Asahi to even look at the libero without feeling utterly embarrassed.

Fine! It was decided… he wouldn’t say anything else. He would just look for hints rather than pushing the subject.

“Asahi your turn to spin…” Kageyama mumbled seemly wanting the subject to change. The quiet in the room had become quite awkward.

“o-okay” Asahi almost shrieked and quickly spun the bottle.

It landed on Tanaka. 

“Tanaka truth or dare?” Asahi asked. 

“Dare!” Tanaka said “…and make it something good”

Asahi tried to think of something completely unrelated to the conversation that had just happened. He glanced around the room and homed in on the bottles of vodka that had been abandoned in the corner.

“Okay I dare you to take a shot of vodka!” 

…

“I’m not allowing that!” The captain had leapt from the floor as he looked down towards Tanaka who had paused mid crawl already half way to the vodka.

 

When concerning, volleyball the captains word was final however when playing truth or dare Daichi had already be proved that he could be quite lenient and therefore Tanaka decided to test his luck.

“But I’ve been dared! I haaaave to do it…” Tanaka whined enthusiastically. 

. “No you don’t just take the forfeit” Daichi retorted however with a lot less assertion than his previous outburst. 

Tanaka knew that the captain wasn’t being completely stubborn and he knew that with a little more pushing he would be able to persuade Daichi. “But I’m already topless if I take the forfeit I will just be in my boxers. It’s not like I’m going to get drunk after just one shot…”

Daichi’s glanced around the room and was faced with almost every other member of the team staring at him in anticipation (with the exception of Tsukki) hoping that he would change his mind. Even Suga was staring keenly. 

Daichi let out a long sigh. ‘Great! Something else to regret later’ he thought to himself.

“Fine… just one shot won’t hurt I guess” He said through gritted teeth and practically the whole team cheered as Tanka grabbed one of the bottles, tore the lid of and took a swig from it.

Daichi considered taking a swig himself. If only to drown out the regret he was feeling for ever allowing this to happen in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alcohol has been reintroduced!! ^_^ I’m kinda considering doing a time-skip to when thing will become a little more ‘chaotic’ but at the same time I kinda like the pace and the dork-ish dares that everyone’s doing. I don’t know!!!! Also don’t expect an update anytime soon I’m super busy at the moment, Sorry ^_^
> 
> Also can I call Yamaguchi a resident orientation guru or is that just weird? :P
> 
> Anyway I’m KingKestrel on Tumblr if you want to say hi. Kudos and comments are my life and I would love to hear what you think... Once again THANK-YOU!! and have a lovevly day ^_^


	6. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I decided to not do the time skip in the end but I think it’s still stepping up the pace… you’ll see ^_^ 
> 
> Also It's been THREE WHOLE MONTHS!! I know I'm sorry -_-... I'm trash but I'm also studing for uni and working so please forgive me!! >.

“Kageyama? You do know you didn’t say ‘in your bed’ at the end of the last sentence right?” Tanaka noted. 

Without arguing, Kageyama removed his jacket.

“Hey that’s not fair” Hinata whined… “He’s wearing more clothes than everyone else”

Hinata did have a point. Suga and Yamaguchi were also wearing jackets where as everyone else was only wearing shirts and trousers. 

“That’s just how the cookie crumbles Hinata” Nishinoya remarked.

Nishinoya did have a point but that didn’t change the fact that Hinata only had a baggy shirt and a pair of bed shorts on and he wasn’t even wearing any underwear underneath. In his defence he was ready for bed and hadn’t expected to have to needed to be wearing more clothes that evening. Hinata decided that he might need to expertly excuse himself at some point to a least put on a pair of boxers. The only problem was doing it without being noticed or accused of cheating.

“Tanaka your turn to spin the bottle…” Tsukki mentioned.

Tanaka reached into the circle and initiated the spinning.

I took a while to stop but eventually ending up facing Suga.

“Suga, Truth or dare?” Tanaka questioned wiggling his eyebrow as he asked. The shot of alcohol he had last round was starting to do something to him even if he wasn’t quite drunk yet.

“Truth!” Suga chose.

Okay “who did you lose your virginity to?” 

… 

The room fell silent as all eyes homed in on Tanaka and Suga. Both of whom stared at each other. The edge of Tanaka’s mouth curved into a smile. He had done it. He had finally chosen a truth that was too far. A question that Suga wouldn’t be able to answer. It looked like Suga would be the first to cripple to the relentless dares of a slightly intoxicated Tanaka.

Therefore it came as a surprise when the setter answered the question without hesitation. 

“I lost my virginity just after I turned 16 in a safe, sain and consensual environment. We had discussed for a while beforehand and we both felt ready. We make sure that we were properly prepared and that we took it slow. Protection is always important and making sure that you don’t hurt your partner is really important too. But at the same time sex should be something that you are able to enjoy. Did you know that the only other species on the planet that has sex for recreation other than humans are dolphins?”

Suga trailed off, realising the team would probably be a little uncomfortable with being given a sex talk. Especially an unexpected one whilst half way through a game of truth or dare, although he figured that this was as good a time as any to promote ‘safe sex’

Looking around the room Suga expected to see everyone desperately trying to act cool, pretending they weren’t weirded out by their vice captain’s sudden lecture. For the most part Suga was correct in his assumption apart from Hinata and Nishinoya who were nodding enthusiastically; their eyes glistening as if trying to take in as much information as possible.

“I only asked you a simple question… we didn’t need a lecture” Tanaka eventually said his voice not even half as boisterous as normal. He cringed whilst blushing and fidgeting slightly. Still not making eye contact with the vice captain.

The room once again fell into an awkward silence. Suga laughed casually and scratched the back of his head.

“Sorry.”

“So who did you lose your virginity to?” Tsukki questioned trying to change the attention back to the fact that Suga hadn’t actually answered the question. He probably looked the most composed out of every member of the team however he still didn’t look entirely unfazed. 

Suga practically gleamed at this question and glanced suggestively towards his left before turning his head slowly to face the taller boy sitting next to him. He didn’t even have to say anything to get across who that person was.

…

Daichi had his eyes homed onto the floor. He lifted his head slowly to face the grey haired boy sitting next to him. Upon making eye contact his eye’s suddenly widened. He glanced towards the other team members, some of whom, those being Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka, stared at his with wide eyes, their jaws almost hitting the floor. The rest of the team members seemed to the looking dramatically at each other as if communicating, using only their eyes.

“No-way!” Hinata practically screamed. “You guys are married?!”

A small silence followed before everyone burst into laughter. Typical that Hinata would be the one to break the tension by saying something stupid. 

…

Hinata glanced around the room a little confused as to why everyone was laughing. He didn’t really understand. He recalled that his mum had told him that you had to be married before you could have sex. She had also told him that you had to be 21 to marry and as far as he knew both Suga and Daichi were 17 so they couldn’t possibly be legitimately married. 

Hinata’s brain felt frazzled and it was starting to give him a headache.

Hinata was still pondering when the dorm room swung open violently and Coach Ukai burst into the room. The whole team instantly fell into silence and worried glances were exchanged around the circle. 

For a moment Hinata panicked thinking that Shimizu had final noticed her missing wax strips He expected to be called out and finally marched down the hallway to Takeda-sensei for a scolding. 

Coach Ukai lent again the door frame. He seemed very red in the face like he had been running. He also seemed quite unsteady on his feet. 

“Sorry…” coach Ukai spluttered before making eye contact with a shirtless Tsukki. He made a quick gesture towards him, as if questioning something, before shrugging and continuing to talk. 

“…I know you guys are probably having a…” the coach hiccupped before continuing “…team talk but can I borrow Daichi for a moment?” He didn’t even wait for a response before closing the door to the dorm room and leaving everyone looking quite bewildered.

Daichi quietly leapt from his seated position and stepped between Kageyama and Hinata, pushing their bodies apart was he walked, before making his way to the door.

“I might be a while…” He gestured before quickly leaving the room, closing the door behind him. The team sat in stunned silence trying to comprehend what just happened.

“Was the coach drunk?” Kageyama questioned.

“I think so…” Suga responded quietly.

“Is that allowed?” Yamaguchi queried.

“Probably not…” Suga responded, seeming distracted by something.

“Well what do we play now!?” Hinata asked impatiently, waving his hands about before slumping against Kageyama and wrapping his arms tightly around the taller boys’ waist “Daichi said that he would be ages!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going or how it’s going to end… I hope to not make it too long though… I have a feeling it will just cut off without a proper ending but not before some stuff actually happens :/ Also I know this has a lot of continuity errors and I’m sorry. I know this fic is a mess.
> 
> Anyway I’m KingKestrel on Tumblr if you want to say hi. Kudos and comments are my life and I would love to hear what you think... Once again THANK-YOU!! and have a lovevly day ^_^


	7. Downhill slope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter is dedicated to Yasumineyams… seriously you are an awesome human :P**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, also my writing is trash I apologise: P**
> 
> **Starts in Suga POV then goes back to everyone.**

How about we play never have I ever?” Tanaka suggested “If the teachers are drinking then we can too right?”

“That’s not how it works Tanaka.” Suga argued.

“But we can’t carry on truth or dare until Daichi gets back and it’s no fun playing ‘never have I ever’ without drinking” Tanaka moaned.

 _‘Then don’t play then!’_ Suga thought but was quickly distracted by a phone in his pocket buzzing, indicating that he had received a text. He flicked it open and looked at the message. 

**[9:42] Sawamura**

_Ukai s with the other coaches he looks really drunk so I’m gonna stay with him until he goes to bed!! I’d rather not find him passed out somewhere stupid tomorrow!! :P Love youxx_

Suga quickly texts back. 

**[9:43] Me**

_Luv u 2!! How long are you going to be?? Xx_

**[9:43] Sawamura**

_Probs the whole night… Sorry. Make sure you get the kids to bed at a decent time! :P xx_

**[9:44] Me**

_I’ll try!! See you later xx ^_^_

 

Suga slipped his phone back into his pocket 

_Daichi isn't going to be back for a while._

Suga wasn't going to lie to himself, he really wanted to play. He had wanted to do something like this with the team for a surprising amount of time however figured that Daichi wouldn’t have ever allowed it to happen. He was suprised that the captain had even allowed truth or dare, even if was because of the pressure from the rest of the team. But right now Daichi wasn’t here right now and that ment Suga was in charge and he **really** wanted to play. Still that didn't stop him at least pretending to be hesitant.

“I would say yes but I’m not letting everyone drink from the same bottle so I guess we can’t…” Suga responded.

_Seriously, I’m on the verge of allowing the team to do this and the only think stopping them is the fact that we don’t have shot glasses?_

“I have shot glasses!” Tanaka assured as if it was fate! 

“Wait you brought shot glasses with you… to a training camp?” Tsukki questioned confusingly. 

“Well no… I didn’t bring them from home” Tanaka said quite rudely “I bought them in a gift shop at the bottom of the valley; they were meant to be a present for my sister.”

Tanaka made his way over to his backpack and picked out a large box… he brought it back to the circle and opened it up revealing 8 identical shot glasses with black skulls printed on the sides. He handed one to each member of the team. 

“As long as we don’t break any and wash them out afterwards, I can still give them to her” Tanaka smiled.

The only thing that Suga could think of to prevent the game was conveniently solved within seconds...

_I’m an idiot! Why do I want to play? Why am I kind of excited about this? I’m so going to regret this later. Daichi’s going to kill me if he finds out about this!!_

“Fine you can play!” He said eventually. 

“Yes!” shouted Tanaka as he pumped his fist and filled up everyone’s glasses from the bottle of vodka that had been opened earlier. 

…

“Never have I ever kissed anyone” Asahi said shyly not really wanting to admit that this was an action he had never performed. 

Nishinoya, Suga, Yamaguchi, Tsukki and Tanaka all took a shot indicating that they had kissed someone.

The people who didn’t drink were Hinata, Kageyama and Asahi.

“Never have I ever fantasized about someone in this room. “ Suga asks

“Hey you have to say something you haven’t done yourself!” Nishinoya argued clearly referring to the member of the team that he had supposedly lost his virginity to.

“Hey Daichi’s not in the room right now” Suga stated, winking as he did so.

Nishinoya shrugged in response before downing a shot along with Asahi, Yamaguchi and Tsukki.

Yamaguchi and Tsukki exchanged suggestive glances. 

Assuming everyone had drunken Tanaka started to gesture for Tsukki to have his turn. That was when he noticed Kageyama putting an empty shot glass into the table.

“Wait, Kageyama… Did you just drink?” Tanaka asked astounded. 

“…Yeah…” 

“Hold up… You actually fantasize?” Tanaka exclaimed in shock “I could have sworn that you only thought about volleyball.”

“He probably fantasizes about the ball” Tsukki sneered loudly. 

“No I don’t!” Kageyama spat. Before suddenly falling quieter “…I fantasize the same as every other guy.” Kageyama avoided eye contact as his face became a few shades redder. 

“Whatever” Tsukki remarked before taking his turn “Never have I ever thrown up on a teammate”

Only one person drank. It was Hinata who finally downed his first shot. His face screwed up, clearly indicating that he didn’t like the taste and sent a pout towards Tsukki who responded by smirking slightly.

It was Yamaguchi’s turn next. “Never have I ever kissed a girl” 

The freckled boy turned to face Tanaka; seemingly this was a ploy to get him to drink. Tanaka simply remained still, not picking up his drink and not taking a shot. He simply shrugged and smiled slightly towards Yamaguchi. 

In fact no-one took a shot… 

The room was plunged into silence as the team members exchanged inquisitive looks. Tsukki considered making a sly remark but realised that it had already been revealed that he had kissed someone, and it apparently wasn’t a girl so decided against it. He did however make a mental note of the team members that had defiantly made out with guys before. It was defiantly because of black mailing material and not because he secretly wanted to know more about his teammates.

“Okay… I’m next” Nishinoya said trying to move the subject on “Never have I ever been taller than 180cm”

Kageyama, Asahi and Tsukki instantly took a prideful shot. After downing his shot Kageyama turned to face Yamaguchi and gave him a glare as if suggesting that Yamaguchi was cheating. Tsukki noticed this and caught Kageyama attention, returning a vicious look in return. 

“How tall are you Yamaguchi?” Hinata questioned innocently.

“I’m 179.5cm tall” Yamaguchi voiced. Never had he been so happy to be 5mm short of 180. 

Kageyama took his turn next. “Never have I ever aced a test without studying”

Suga and Tsukki reached forwards and picked up their glasses taking a shot in sync before placing the glasses back down. Tanaka lent forwards and refilled their glasses from the bottle that was starting to run-out.

Kageyama silently hated to two boys that found studying as easy as he found thinking about volleyball.

“Never have I ever…” Hinata’s face screw up in concentration “…been confessed to!” 

Suga and Tsukki took a shot and to Hinata’s surprise so did Kageyama. 

“Wait Kageyama! You’ve been confessed to?” Hinata exclaimed in awe “…I didn’t know you had a girlfriend…” 

“I don’t dumbass” He frowned “I turned them all down.”

“ALL?!” Hinata face lit up even brighter and his eyes sparkled “Why don’t you go out with anyone then?”

Kageyama turned his head away from the smaller boy and tried to hide the blush creeping across his face “Because… I like someone else dumbass” he mumbled.

“Yeah the king is in love with volleyball” Tsukki interjects again. “I bet he even sleeps with one at night” 

Kageyama couldn’t deny that he didn’t keep a volley-ball next to his bed but that was only one to practice tosses when he was bored. It wasn’t like he cuddled it. Kageyama knew that Tsukki’s mocking was normal behaviour for him but this still didn’t change the fact that it bothered him slightly. 

Tsukishima however wouldn’t drop the subject “Kageyama only has a ball to keep him company at night! Poor little poochy!” He teased his face glowing from the alcohol. 

Kageyama found his self shouting a retort “I do not!

“Yes you do… I bet you even have a volleyball body pillow!”

”No I don’t…! I don’t even have a body pillow. I’m not in love with a volleyball!

“Yes you are”

“No I’m not! I’m in love with Hina-” Kageyama cut off suddenly. He couldn’t believe that it he had almost said that.

“What was that?” Tsukki questioned “I didn’t quite catch the last part.”

“Shut up!” Kageyama responded through gritted teeth and blushing cheeks. He took a glance towards Hinata. The smaller boy thankfully hadn’t even been paying attention. Kageyama breathed a sigh of relief before realising that Tsukki had almost certainly understood what he was about to say.

_Shit_

“Never have I ever tried knitting” Tanaka interjected suddenly, thankfully for Kageyama.

Yamaguchi and Asahi took a shot.

“Does crochet count?” Hinata inquired.

“You’ve done crochet?” Kageyama asked judgingly. 

“Yeah my mum takes classes and made me go with her one time” Hinata mumbled practically pouting at Kageyama. It wasn’t his fault his mum was so enthusiastic about her hobbies. 

“No it’s not knitting so it doesn’t count” Kageyama reasoned and Hinata nods in agreement putting his untouched shot back into the table.

They had by this point got back around to Asahi who had started the game. After the first rotation Asahi, Suga, Yamaguchi and Kageyama were all on three shots. Nishinoya and Tanaka were both on two and Hinata was only on one. That one shot being because he had thrown up on a teammate. 

Tsukki on the other hand had taken five shots already and it was starting to show. Tsukki wasn’t sat up as straight as normal but was instead slumped against Yamaguchi, practically nuzzling the shorter boy shoulder. Yamaguchi however didn’t seem too bothered by it. In fact he seemed more than comfortable and even more confident than usual.

It was Suga’s turn once again… “Never have I ever made out with a teddy bear.” 

Yamaguchi, Nishinoya, Hinata and Tanaka all take shots.

Tsukki’s turn, “Never have I ever watched porn at a friends’ house” 

Nishinoya and Tanaka take shots.

Yamaguchi’s turn, “Never have I ever dyed my hair”

Nishinoya takes a shot. 

Yamaguchi looks accusingly towards Suga.

Suga notices Yamaguchi’s staring. “What?” The grey haired boy replies innocently “My hair is naturally this colour!” 

“No way! Prove it!” Hinata accuses the glow in his cheeks matching that of when he completes a quick spike.

“How’s he supposed to prove it dumbass?” Kageyama retorts.

“I don’t know. A baby photo maybe?” Hinata suggests.

“Why would he bring a baby photo to camp idiot?”

“Well he wouldn’t. It was just an idea!”

Hinata and Kageyama were so focused on their bickering that they didn’t notice Suga standing up. The vice captain took a deep breath before talking. “There is one way to prove it…” Suga stated and everyone turned to look up at the vice captain. 

The grey hair boy smirked slightly before moving his hands down to the hem of his shorts. He hooked his thumbs under the waist band and pulled them down slightly, revealing a pair of grey pants dotted with pink ribbons. A couple of members of the team turned away, a little disturbed by the strip tease, whilst others understood what Suga was doing and exchanged awkward glances. Kageyama and Hinata on the other hand continued to ignorently stare at Suga with energy.

The grey hair boy continued. This time hooking his thumbs under the hem of his boxers, again slowly dragging them down, just far enough to reveal a tuft of grey hair a few shades darker than that on his head. Hinata and Kageyama practically screamed as they turned away, violently shielding their eyes. They would not be forgetting that sight any time soon. Hinata did however now have the proof he needed; Suga’s hair was probably not dyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I kinda assumed that everyone knows how to play ‘never have I ever’ basically it works by someone saying ‘never have I ever’ followed by something that they have never done. Then if anyone in the circle has done that thing they have to take a shot.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Also yes… I’m sorry the alcohol happened *hides* this was my plan from the start though ^.^ This chapter seem really rushed but I just wanted to stuff to start happening!!**
> 
> **Anyway I’m KingKestrel on Tumblr if you want to say hi. Kudos and comments are my life and I would love to hear what you think... Once again THANK-YOU!! have a lovely day ^_^**


	8. Uphill struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know this will probably be the last update until June/July because I have exams coming up and I need to focus on them... but this is not the end... I WILL FINISH THIS DAMN fic :P
> 
> ^_^ Anyway thank-you so much for the contuned support... The Kudos and comments are giving me life. I know my writing is bad but thank-you for sticking with me ^_^

Yamaguchi was trying hard to pay attention to the game however the dead weight of Tsukki next to him was becoming more and more distracting. 

The taller boy was practically asleep on the pinch server, his face glowing a bright red proving that he was defiantly drunk. Yamaguchi would have allowed for him to stay like that all night if it wasn’t for the fact that his arm was starting to go numb. Yamaguchi shrugged his shoulder slightly, jolting Tsukishima awake.

Tsukki looked around a little in bewilderment, before settling his eyes onto Yamaguchi’s features. Tsukki defiantly thought Yamauchi looked cute and for some reason really wanted to grab and hug the smaller boy as tight as he could, however his body felt too heavy to move and therefore just continued to stare, heavy lidded at the pinch server; his mind hazy due to the alcohol.

“Do you want to stop playing now?” Yamaguchi questioned softly. Tsukki could feel the vibrations as Yamaguchi spoke and it made him feel even more sleepy and comfortable. He wished that he could pause time and never move again. Just stay snuggled up next to his best friend and now- Well he didn’t know what they were now, they had never actually made it official but he liked the idea of being able to call Yamaguchi his boyfriend.

Tsukki finally nodded. It was true he really didn’t want to play truth or dare anymore he just wanted to sleep, preferably using Yamaguchi as a cushion. 

“I’m going to put Tsukki to bed” Yamaguchi said as the natural conversation of the rest of the team died down a little. The team took one look at Tsukishima and agreed without hesitation. 

“You guys can still play…” Yamaguchi added “…but we quit.”

Yamaguchi started to move forcing Tsukki to sit up. He instantly missed the heat from Yamaguchi especially because he was still topless. If it wasn’t for how tired he felt he would have grabbed the smaller boy and instantly pulled him back into a hug. Instead Yamaguchi walked over to the corner of the room where their futon lay and Tsukki was forced to follow him. 

Tsukki belly flopped onto his futon and pulled the blanket over him wrapping up tightly in a cocoon of warmth. It wasn’t as good as the heat from Yamaguchi but it would have to do. I sleepily watched at Yamaguchi rummaged around in the taller boy's bag and pulled out a pair of ear-buds. He pushed the end into a dual connector that Yamaguchi always kept on hand and pushed that into his iPod; he handed Tsukki his ear buds who took them without hesitation.

“The cord won’t reach… can I put my futon closer to yours?” Yamaguchi questioned his cheeks dusted with pink that Tsukki could barely make out in the darkened corner of the room.

The main light had been turned off and the original group was now using phones and torches as lighting.

“Just share with me…” Tsukki mumbled lifting up the blanket, gesturing from Yamaguchi to join him under the covers. Yamaguchi almost coudn't believe what Tsukki was asking but after a little hesitation the smaller boy obliged and joined Tsukki.

As Yamaguchi's body touched Tsukki's again the taller boy suddenly became more self aware and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.The heat from Yamaguchi’s body again flooded through him and without much thought he found himself curling his arm around the smaller boys’ waist, nuzzling into the back of Yamaguchi’s neck. 

Although Tsukki could somewhat blame the alcohol he couldn’t deny that he had wanted to do this even before the game of ‘never have I ever’ even before Yamaguchi’s confession, even before the training camp but now he finally felt like it was okay. 

Yamaguchi’s skin pricked as Tsukki’s warm breath sent a shiver though his body. Yamaguchi turned on the music and put the iPod on the floor before casually laying his hand on top of the one Tsukki had wrapped around him. He defiantly liked how cuddly Tsukki became whilst drunk and he found himself dropping off to sleep almost instantly. Yamaguchi considered if Tsukki was normally this cuddly or if it was just the effects of him being intoxicated. He couldn’t help but wish that this was a-tired-Tsukki-thing rather than a-drunk-Tsukki-thing.

…

The rest if the team carried on talking but considerably quieter than normal. 

“This bottle is nearly empty.” Tanaka said, gesturing to the little splash left in the bottom, probably about enough for another half a shot.

“I don't think it's worth opening the second bottle." Suga thought out loud. "Let’s finish the shots we have now then stop playing. It’s getting really late anyway… If you have to take your shot and you need another just take someone else’s who not drinking that round.” Suga suggested and everyone nodded in agreement all placing their full shot glasses into the centre of the group.

It was Nishinoya turn next and he wasted no time thinking of something as vulgar as possible. “Never have I ever had a boner whilst in a match!”

Hinata stifled a giggle as Suga and Asahi lent forwards to pick up their shots.

“Daichi being particularly sexy that day was he?” Nishinoya questioned brashly.

“His butt just looks so good in shorts” Suga laughed sarcastically, playing it off as a joke when really that was the exact reason. 

Kageyama also lent forwards and took a shot. Hinata gave him an apologetic smile hoping to dispel some of the embarrassment but only helped in making the situation even more awkward than it already was as the setter quickly looked away from the redhead, biting his lip aggressively before hastily taking his turn.

“Never have I ever walked in on my parents having sex.”

Asahi and Tanaka both took shots.

“Wow Asahi, getting a boner in a match _and_ walking in on your parents? Unlucky!” Nishinoya chimed

Hinata giggled loudly before remembering that they were trying to stay quiet for Tsukki and Yamaguchi. He then remembered it was his turn and quickly said the first thing that came into his head before he could think about what he was saying… 

“Never have I ever wanted to kiss Nishinoya.”

Nishinoya immediately turned to him in shock, “Dude!” He exclaimed, half surprised and half scared. 

“Sorry” Hinata stuttered waving his arms in front of him defensively “It was just the first thing that came into my he-“

Asahi picked up a shot and downed it before slamming his empty glass back into the table. His face bright red and his breathing quite heavy. Everyone stared at him in shock and the mood suddenly became heavy. Asahi stared at the floor clearly not wanting to be the centre of attention.

“Asahi…” Nishinoya whispered not breaking his stare with the taller boy. His previous worry replaced with shock.

Asahi blushed even harder and bowed his head slightly almost in apology. He didn’t make eye contact with the libero just continued staring at the same spot on the floor like a criminal waiting for a sentence but what could he do? He’d practically confessed to the libero in front of the whole team.

“Come with me!” Nishinoya said gruffly and suddenly got up grabbing Asahi by the arm and practically dragging him out of the dorm room leaving the rest of team in their wake. 

The four remaining team mates exchanged awkward glances until a small smile started to spread across Suga's face. Hinata, kageyama and Tanaka giggled quietly and Suga pumped his fist in celebration, high-fiving Tanaka and practically shouting. “ _Finally!!_ ” before being hushed by the two first years.

…

Asahi was practally being dragged down the hall by his arm; his heart was beating a mile a minute. He knew that there was no way to get out of the situation. He felt completely bewildered as Nishinoya tugged him along to god only knew where…

He remembered the first time he had considered kissing Nishinoya. It was after a match when everyone was getting changed. Asahi had caught a glimpse of the libero’s perfectly toned stomach and suddenly thought about how much we wanted to kiss it. Of course at the time it completely freaked him out and messed up his volleyball for weeks to come but eventually Asahi became more accepting of the idea. Whilst he had never considered acting on it, he had come to understand that it was just something that he couldn’t control thinking about. _Sometimes he did just really want to kiss Nishinoya._

They finally stopped walking and Asahi looked around. They were in a hallway quite far from the dorms; the area was darker and a lot quieter than the hallway where they were staying. By now the sun had long set…

Asahi finally looked at Nishinoya and found the smaller boy looked less than confident. He was blushing a bright red and it would be an understatement for Asahi to say he looked cute. His hand was no longer holding Asahi’s arm but had instead made its way down to his hand. Nishinoya was now the one refusing to make eye contact instead choosing to stare at the wall to his right. 

Asahi tried to think of something to say to relieve the tension but was unable to find the words chosing instead to remain silent. He started idly stroking little circles on the back of Nishinoya hand. It was comforting for Asahi and he could have stayed doing that for hours if it wasn’t for Nishinoya finally saying something.

“Um…” “Can you stop that?”

“Sorry.” Asahi said quickly withdrawing his hand from Nishinoya in panic. “I didn’t think I just-“

“Its fine...” Nishinoya said reassuringly “...it’s just a little distracting.”

Asahi regretted letting go on Nishinoya’s hand, it was like the only thing connecting them and without it he felt like he had suddenly become distant from Nishinoya. He couldn’t stand it he wanted to hold Nishinoya’s hand again. He reached out to grab it just as the smaller boy turned and moved his hand away from the ace and started to mumble frantically. 

“You do like me right? Because I’ve had a crush on you for ages and tonight made me think that maybe you like me too but I can’t be sure because you never actually said it so…”

Asahi, still thinking about the libero’s hand wasn’t really paying attention to what Nishinoya was saying he had to run the sentence through his head a couple of time before he could understand what Nishinoya had actually said ‘I’ve had a crush on you for ages’ ‘Maybe you like me too…’ ‘But you never said it’ his eyes widened in shock as he finally understood what this meant. He looked at the smaller boy and finally the two of them made eye contact. Nishinoya’s eyes were practically sparkling and he looked like he was about to cry. Asahi realised he hadn't said anything yet and that Nishinoya was still waiting for an answer. 

“Can I kiss you?” Was the first thing that came into Asahi's head and the words tumbled out before he had even thought about stopping himself; inwardly cursing himself almost immediately. 

“Does that mean you like me…” Nishinoya whispered taking Asahi by suprise. That was a reaction he _wasn't_ expecting.

“Isn’t that obvious?” Asahi smiled unable to prevent a massive grin from spreading across his face as Nishinoya’s entire face also lit up.

Nishinoya stretched up standing on tippy toes and lightly pressed a small kiss again the aces soft lips. It wasn’t anything forceful but Nishinoya stayed with his lips touching Asahi’s for a while. He taller boy eventually lent downwards slightly making it easier for Nishinoya to reach.

A shiver shot through the taller boy. He was kissing Nishinoya, he couldn’t believe it. He didn’t care if it was just a dream. He didn’t care if he woke up tomorrow to find that his sick mind had just imagined this whole situation. He didn’t care because right now he was kissing Nishinoya!

Nishinoya took charge bringing his hands up and resting them to Asahi’s chest, his hands tensed and he lightly tugged at Asahi’s shirt pulling the taller boy closer to him, deepening the kiss. Asahi hummed lightly at this invitation and the smaller boy hesitantly brushed his tongue against the taller boys closed lips enticing a short moan from Asahi as indication that he was okay with this. 

Asahi moved one of his hands to one of those of Nishinoya’s rested on his chest. I grabbed one and entwined his fingers with Nishinoya's, once again holding the smaller boy's hand and this time he wasn’t doing to let go. With the other hand he stroaked Nishinoya’s arm. Asahi tentatively opened his mouth and Nishinoya slowly slipped his tongue in, delicatly exploring Asahi’s mouth. Asahi let out another small moan and tightened his grip on the smaller boys arm. 

Nishinoya moved his hands down from Asahi’s chest to the hem of his shirt, he tickled the skin lightly just above his hips. Nishinoya slipped his hands under Asahi’s shirt and rested them against the flat of Asahi’s stomach. His hands were cold and came as a shock to Asahi causing the taller boy the shiver as a tickling of sensation traveled across his entire body.

The kiss finally broke apart as both boys practically gasped for air. They stayed close with Nishinoya’s hands still wandering across Asahi’s skin.

“How long have you wanted to do that?” Asahi asked

“A while” Nishinoya breathed “But I figured you where… you know… straight”

“It’s not really something I’ve thought about.” Asahi replied quietly.

“Um…" Nishinoya asked hesitantly."...can I hug you”

“You don’t need to ask” Asahi smiled as Nishinoya practically threw himself at the ace, wrapping his arms tightly around the taller boy. He nuzzled his head against Asahi’s chest and was surprised at how slow and strong Asahi's heart was beating compared his own. Nishinoya let out a long sigh of relief and suddenly he was crying… he didn’t even know why but he was crying, it was defiantly because of the alcohol was making him emotional, he thought. 

upon hearing the sniffling Asahi pulled the smaller boy closer. In that moment Nishinoya’s legs failed him they both fell to the floor in a heap. One loudly and hopelessly sobbing into the other's boys’ arms whist the other one rubbing his back affectionately . Eventually the sniffling of the smaller boy slowed and was replaced with deep regular breathing indicating that the libero had fallen asleep. Asahi also felt his body grow heavy and the breathing of Nishinoya lulled him to sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trash I know :P
> 
> Anyway I'm KingKestrel on Tumblr if you want to say hi or ask me any questions ^_^


	9. Go to sleep dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I should not be posting this… I have exams soon… still told you that I would probably procrastinate Yasumineyams. You’re welcome :P Also thank-you everyone who has been letting me know what you think… seriously I’m completely up for having an all out discussion with you ^_^ about anything!! Seriously anything!!

“I think we should stop playing now” Suga suggested after waiting too long for Asahi and Nishinoya to return, much to the agreement of Kageyama, Hinata and Tanaka.

“Should I go tell Nishinoya and Asahi that we’ve finished?” Hinata questioned, Already on his feet and practically sprinting towards the door with Tanaka following not too far behind.

“No!” Suga shouted after them causing them to stop dead in their tracks. “I’m sure they want some… space.” He mumbled, smiling slightly.

“What about Daichi?” Tanaka wondered out loud.

It occurred to Suga that the team wasn’t aware that their captain was looking after their drunken coach. Suga suddenly considered how late it was getting and how Daichi could walk back into the dorm room at any time only to find the place a mess with shot glasses and a now-empty bottle of vodka lying on the floor. Not to mention the absence of two of the team members and the less than ideal state of the rest of the team. Suga swallowed hard. He had to hide the evidence. And fast!

“Daichi is going to kill me… He’s going to absolutely kill me...” He whispered in panic, gesturing to the mess of wrappers and glasses on the floor. “…We need to clear up before he gets back.”

With a quick nod the four of them quickly went about clearing up. Suga took a glance at his phone to check the time. 11:42 lights out was almost two hours ago. No wonder he was starting to feel tired.

Whilst tidying Tanaka found the box of wax strips that Hinata had stolen from Shimizu, checking that no one was watching him he slipped them into his backpack before collapsing onto his futon with a sigh. He started to drift off almost instantly, although the cleaning wasn’t quite finished. Tanaka however could no longer will his body to move and so just fell asleep… still fully clothed. 

The two first years finished putting the wrappers into a bin bag. Suga decided to put the vodka bottle in too so that it could be thrown directly into the bin outside. Hinata nominated himself to do this task however was shut down by Suga who warned him that if he was spotted and searched he would likely be kicked off the team. Hinata pouted but didn’t argue as Suga slipped his shoes on and made his way out of the dorm room.

…

Kageyama and Hinata spent a little while repositioning futons and bags before finally deciding that they are also tired enough to go to sleep; making their way over too their futons. 

Out of the corner of his eye Hinata caught Yamaguchi and Tsukishima snuggled together under a blanket, sharing a single futon. He quickly slipped his phone out his pocket and took a couple of snaps before putting it away and tuning back towards his futon. 

It was dark and a little hard to see but there was no denying that before him stood Kageyama…

… butt naked.

“Waaahhhh… Sorry!!” Hinata shouted causing the bundle of Yamaguchi and Tsukki to stir slightly as he quickly turned his back on Kageyama, choosing to instead to stare at the wall. The wall was as pale as the skin on Kageyama’s butt but not nearly as well defined or embarrassing to look at. “You could have told me you were changing!”

The taller boy continued to remove his underwear before putting on another pair and his bed shorts over the top. “Why? It’s not like we haven’t changed in front of each other before.”

“That’s different! Just put some pants on idiot!” Hinata mumbled, feeling the heat radiating from his cheeks. 

“It’s only my butt; it’s nothing special… stop imagining weird things!”

“I am not! I just wasn’t expecting to turn around and get an eyeful of Bakageyama ass”

“Just go into bed!”

Hinata pouted before slowing moving to his futon and wrapping the blanket around himself… he hadn’t realised how sleepy he was until his head hit the pillow. _Seriously does that guy have no shame?_ he thought as he started to doze.

…

“So why did you think Suga and Daichi were married?” Kageyama asked quietly jolting the smaller boy awake again. It took a while for Hinata to figure out that Kageyama was talking to him and a little while longer to figure what Kageyama was talking about.

Hinata responded, still half asleep. “W-well because you have to be married before you can… you know… ”

“Have sex?” Kageyama responded. “No you don’t dumbass. Who told you that?” Kageyama suddenly almost shouted, scaring the sleep from Hinata.

The smaller boy sat up slowly before mumbling. “My mum…” 

“She’s lying to you” Kageyama shouted again, causing Hinata to physically hush the taller boy by putting his hand over his friend’s mouth. 

“Why would she lie?” Hinata whispered… his hand still tight over Kageyama’s face preventing him from breathing.

“I don’t know. She was probably trying to protect you. Didn’t want to sleeping around or anything…” Kageyama said, having practically forced Hinata’s hand away to allow him-self to breathe before finally responding. “Not that you would anyway… You’re not that kind of person” he mumbled, finally quieting down his speaking.

“So if you don’t have to be married what _are_ the rules on when you can have… you know… sex?” Hinata asked inquisitively.

“Are you serious?? You don’t know?”

“It’s not my fault!”

“Have you not watched people hook up in films or _anything?_ ”

“I have, I just thought it was illegal so I didn’t look at how old they were or anything like that.”

Kageyama rubbed his temples in frustration; this boy was actually starting to give him a head ache. “I’m not going into much detail because it’s late and you are stupid but once you are 16 you can do it with whoever you want … as long as they consent… and aren’t like your teacher or something. Now go to sleep!!” 

“Even guys?” Hinata questioned seriously.

Kageyama almost choked. “Yes Dumbass… what part of anyone don’t you understand?” Kageyama mumbled, his cheeks burning slightly.

“So I could do it with you now, and that wouldn’t be breaking the law?”

Kageyama could have sworn that he almost had a heart attack. _What the hell is this dumbass even thinking!?_

“Um… well…yeah… as long as I consented…” Kageyama mumbled nervously before quickly adding. “…Which I don’t…because there are other people in this room and I have a headache.”

“I didn’t mean now!” Hinata quickly retorted, violently shaking his head.

“Dumbass I know… I was just making it clear!”

“Oh… Okay… I guess that makes sense” Hinata responded before going quiet. The smaller boy completely lost in thought.

_What the hell dumbass! What do you mean ‘that makes sense’… what makes sense?_

“You okay?” Kageyama asked his tone as harsh as ever.

“Yeah I’m just… thinking” Hinata sighed before resting his head back onto his pillow, his body facing Kageyama.

“Be careful. You don’t want to cause your brain to explode…” Kageyama responded teasingly before adding- “If there’s anything else you don’t understand just ask me.” -As an afterthought.

“Anything?” Hinata asked joyfully his expression suddenly lighting up.

Kageyama couldn’t help but blush, but it was defiantly because that what Hinata was saying was outrageous and embarrassing and not because that in that moment Kageyama thought Hinata looked adorable “Well within reason… yeah” He mumbled before turning over and finally going to sleep.

“Kageyama?” Hinata questioned after a while of silence. 

“Yeah?”

“You need to drink alcohol more often” He mumbled through a yawn.

“Why?”

“Because it makes you nice” The smaller boy giggled quietly.

“You dumbass, I’m always nice!” He sneered and turned over to kick Hinata hard in the shin. Hinata responded by kicking him back. Kageyama jabbed Hinata in the ribs and Hinata responded with the same back. 

“Right that’s it!” Kageyama laughed and leaped at Hinata tickling his stomach violently. Hinata tried to stay quiet but couldn’t hold back much.

“Gwwaaahh Stttoooooooopp” Hinata moaned.

Kageyama didn’t stop only continued to tickle the smaller boy more. Hinata wriggled, trying to break free but Kageyama held him in place. Somewhere along the line Kageyama had ended up on top of Hinata, pinning him to the floor with his legs straddled over the smaller boy’s waist. Kageyama slipped his hands under Hinata’s shirt aiming to continue the tickling his stomach. What he didn’t expect was for Hinata to tense suddenly and almost yelp.

In surprise Kageyama froze, worrying that he had somehow hurt the smaller boy. Kageyama’s eyes met Hinata’s. He searched the smaller boys face for an indication of what was wrong but saw nothing, only Hinata staring back at him with mischief and something else that he had Kageyama had never seen before but knew he liked. 

“Your hands are cold” Hinata mumbled, breaking eye contact for only a second to glance down at Kageyama’s torso before meeting his eyes again with a ferocity that made Kageyama’s heart jump.

Only now that they had stopped was Kageyama aware of how close they were to each other. Kageyama’s legs clamped around Hinata’s hips and his hands stretched across the bare skin of Hinata’s waist; Hinata’s hand resting on Kageyama’s arms. Kageyama looked at the smaller boy, His orange hair looked fluffier than normal and Kageyama wondered how it would feel to bury is face into it. What it would be like to _cuddle_ Hinata.

Before he could stop himself Kageyama wrapped his hands around Hinata’s small back and lowered himself to meet Hinata, hugging him tightly; burying his face into Hinata’s hair just like how he wanted to. It was a soft as he imagined and smelt faintly of citrus.

Hinata stared at the ceiling in shock. “Wa- Kageyama!?”

“Shut up dumbass!” He responded tightening his grip on the smaller boy and taking a deep breath, the smell of citrus filling his nose. He expected Hinata to forcibly push him away at any moment but it never came; instead Hinata brought his hands up and placed them on Kageyama’s shoulder blades, returning the hug. 

The two stayed there for a while and Kageyama was sure that he could fall asleep. Hinata was warm, really warm, like all of Hinata’s energy wasn’t just expressed through his smile but also radiated off of him as heat. Kageyama felt like he was hugging a ball of sunshine and he didn’t want to let go. Not ever.

“I like this” Hinata mumbled into Kageyama’s ear suddenly bringing him back to reality. Kageyama panicked and jumped away from Hinata, heat spreading across his face as he returned to his own futon in a flash.

“What? Are you Stupid? Go to sleep Dumbass!” Kageyama threw the cover over himself angrily, facing away from Hinata. 

_Yeah I liked that too, really liked that!_

No, that wasn’t what he was thinking at all. He listened as the smaller boy pulled his own cover over himself and finally went to sleep. 

_Seriously, Do you not understand what you’re saying?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know I’m using the current laws of consent for the UK. It might be different in whatever country you are in but where I live its 16 so that’s what I’m basing this on… Just fyi Kageyama is 16 in this and Hinata has just turned 17 in case you were wondering… Also the allowed age in the UK for civil marriage IS 21 compared to 18 for hetro-marriage so Hinata’s mom was kinda right… assuming that’s the kind relationship he was going to enter ;P.
> 
> On a side note I read the Buddy Go! manga the other day and I just can’t get out of my head how well it would work as a Kagehina Buddy Go! AU with a Trans Hinata… I’ve been thinking about it and the more I think the more I want to do it… I don’t know though, I don’t have the time at the moment and I’ve been wanting to write other ships particularly Ennotana :P 
> 
> Also I’ve been practising my drawing ALOT lately, it’s not great at the moment but I feel like I’m making progress and it’s something I really enjoy… I only really draw Kageyama and Hinata though. ^_^


	10. The end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally meant to be part of chapter 9, hence why it is so short. I’m sorry it’s been so long and this is all you are getting for the wait but lets see if I can get back into this and finish it.

Suga silently made his way down the corridor with the bag of rubbish slung over his shoulder. He peaked around every corner just to be sure that he wasn’t going to run into one of the coaches or worse, Daichi. The door leading outside was lit up by a couple of vending machines as Suga made his way through.

The air outside was cold and he wished he had brought a jumper; He walked around to the side of the building where the bins were situated; A light from an open window shone onto the path making it easier for Suga to walk without tripping.

Suga peeked into the window as he passed seeing the backs of a couple of drinkers, presumably the coaches. They were loud but Suga couldn’t make out what they were saying or laughing about. He craned his neck, scanning the room for Daichi and coach Ukai but was unable to catch a glimpse of them.

Suga eventually gave up looking and moved to quietly dump the bag into the bin, sneaking past the widow quickly on his way back.

Suga yawned and stretched his arm above his head as he rounded the corner only to see a figure sitting on the steps in front the door.

 _Shit!_

Suga quickly ducked back behind the corner as the figure turned to face him. He held his breath and lowered himself down to lean against the wall, his heart pounding in his ears. He heard shuffling from the other side of the corner. 

_shit, shit, shit!!_

“Suga? Is that you?” A voice called out.

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He knew that voice. It was Daichi. 

It took a while but Suga eventually shuffled out from behind the wall. Daichi was sat on the steps his face illuminated only by the light from the vending machines. Suga noticed how the wind was causing Daichi’s hair to ruffle slightly like a meadow of short grass. He looked beautiful.

“Ahh… Sorry…did I scare you?” Suga responded, shifting his weight from one foot to the other trying to look as natural as possible. 

“What you doing out here?”

_Nothing, just disposing of the evidence that I might prove I got most of the team ‘slightly’ drunk_

“Couldn’t sleep- just getting some fresh air, where’s the coach”

“I just put him to bed!”

Daichi patted the step next to him, gesturing from Suga to join him; the grey haired boy obliged and sat onto the steps next to his boyfriend. He looked up at the view that Daichi had been watching and his breath hitched as he saw just how pretty the sky was. He shivered both with the sight of the view and the sharp breeze attacking his bare arms.

Daichi must have felt Suga shiver next to him because he was quickly pulling off his jacket and putting over Suga’s shoulders.

“Thanks” Suga sighed, leaning his shoulder against Daichi’s catching his scent. Strong, warm and…. alcoholic?

“Have you been drinking?” Suga hummed drowsily.

“A little…” Daichi whispered as he snuggled closer to Suga, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s shoulders and pulling him close resting his head on Suga’s shoulder.

Suga idly stroked Daichi’s soft brown hair causing the taller boy to hum in appreciation as they both looking out over the valley. 

The view really was wonderful and Suga wished that he had a camera handy to capture the view and moment on film forever.

“This is nice” Suga thought out-loud and was quickly met by a soft kiss on the lips from Daichi causing the smaller boys to smile fondly.

“Yeah” Daichi whispered pulling away, his eye’s meeting Suga’s “…The best sight I’ve seen all day.” 

“I love you” Suga giggled as Daichi kissed him again with a little more force. Suga reciprocated and soon the two of them were softly making out on the front steps of the training camp. Suga could defiantly taste the alcohol from Daichi’s lips and concluded that the captain had drunk way more than he was letting onto. 

Eventually the two pulled away both breathing heavily.

“Suga.” Daichi almost moaned at the loss of contact against his mouth, his voice was thick with arousal as he snaked his hand under Suga’s shirt and across his bare back. Suga knew exactly what Daichi wanted and he too wanted it but pulled away none the less much to the disappointment of Daichi.

“We can’t you’re drunk and I don’t want to get caught!” Suga tried to say sternly but it came out as more of a low growl.

“I’m not that drunk….” Daichi whined moving in to kiss him again.

Suga forcibly pushed him away a little “Honestly you sound like Hinata…” Suga commented before quietly adding “We can start where we left when you’re sober”

Daichi looked obviously disappointed by obliged. “You promise?” He pouted.

“Promise.” Suga smiled before planting a soft kiss on Daichi’s forehead and snuggling back in close to him letting the heat from Daichi’s body warm him. 

They sat outside for a little longer until the cloud covered the bright moon and the weather turned even colder. Suga struggled to keep his eyes open when they finally stood up and walked back into the dorm.

They snuck back into the room in silence, by now everyone had long been asleep. Suga found it endearing how Hinata and Kageyama had somehow ended up on the same futon, cuddling each other tightly. Suga and Daichi got changed without a word before pushing their futons together and climbing in. Daichi wasted no time wrapping his arms around Suga’s waist and burying his face into his soft grey hair. Suga pulled the blanket over them both and wriggled to get comfortable. 

He stilled before wriggling again just to be sure; pushing backwards a little as he did. The sound of Daichi’s breathe hitching proved Suga’s suspicions.

_Daichi was hard_

Daichi buried his head into the pillow muttering a weak apology muffled by the pillow.

“I don’t mind…” Suga whispered so as not to wake any of his sleeping teammates. “I like it.”

Daichi practically groaned. His face flushing even more than he thought possible. “You’re not helping!” Daichi grumbled but Suga only laughed and wriggled a little more forcing a short moan to escape Daichi’s lips. 

“I love you” Suga said quietly and was met only with a small muffled groan from behind him in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Daichi being teased by Suga :D  
> Thanks for reading. as always I would love to hear what you think and all Kudos is great too. I'm KingKestrel on Tumblr.


	11. Can I ask you a question?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who been with me during this it's been fun! ^_^ I've been writing this for 2 years on and off now and that's crazy!! I loved this plot and it was really fun exploring the characters but I ran out of idea's and in the end the pressure to completely wrap up the story was a little too much. But here you go!! :D Thanks for your time.

Kageyama’s eyes flickered open. His chest felt heavy, like something was pushing down on him. He opened his eyes wider and glanced down his torso to find the cause of his current discomfort. 

_Hinata. He should have known._

Somehow during the night the two boys had managed to end up sharing the same futon… Kageyama lay still; silently cursing the smaller boy. He thought it was almost like Hinata was possessed by an evil spirit that caused him to move in his sleep. Kageyama sighed and reached to where he had put his phone the night before, only to find it missing. He looked around for it and was about to wake the smaller boy to accuse him of moving it when he realised that it wasn’t his phone that had moved but him. 

Kageyama was in fact lying on Hinata’s futon. 

Kageyama couldn’t feel his legs and tried to pry the smaller boy off of him, only to cause Hinata to hold tighter. Hinata seemed blissfully unaware of Kageyama’s situation. The smaller boy had somehow wrapped his arms and legs around the taller boy whilst lying squarely on top of Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama noticed how the smaller boys’ shirt was riding up a little, revealing the smooth skin that he had touched only the night before. He was like a baby monkey trying to stay attached to his mothers back or as Kageyama preferred to describe it, a limpet suction-cupping itself to a rock that no matter how many times you beat would not budge. 

Kageyama eventually gave up and lay awake staring at the celling. He recalled the events of last night and wished he was somehow still in a dream. Kageyama practically cringed at the idea of Hinata asking him questions about sex. He hoped that if the smaller boy was going to ask him something he would at least wait until they were alone together rather than asking it within earshot of the rest of the team. He considered that maybe it would be best to refer him to Suga in future.

“Kage-ya-”

Kageyama almost yelped at the sudden noise from his chest. he glanced down to see Hinata still fast asleep, snoring slightly. Kageyama could have sworn it was Hinata’s voice he’d heard. Then he heard it again, definitely from Hinata this time.

“Kage- toss- mm- toss”

_Seriously do you ever stop thinking about volleyball? Ever??_

Kageyama stared at Hinata’s sleeping face almost daring him to talk again but the smaller boy remained quiet. Kageyama could have sworn he was doing it on purpose just to see how he would react. Still Kageyama couldn’t help but think that Hinata maybe, at a push, looked maybe a little bit cute. 

Without thinking Kageyama placed his hand into Hinata’s head, stroking his hair lightly. It was soft; just as soft as last night. He couldn’t help but want to bury his face into it again? He stroked it a couple of times causing the small ball of fluff on Kageyama’s chest to stir a little. Hinata raised his head. It took a while for him to understand where he was and what he was doing but as Hinata reached eye contact with Kageyama the smaller boys’ attitude changed suddenly. No longer was he cute, quiet and sleepy but instead panicky, scared and very loud as he incoherently spewed lines of apologies as he jumped off of Kageyama. 

Kageyama stared at him quietly until the smaller boy finally ran out of the breath to continue. Kageyama didn’t need an apology, it was technically his fault after all but he was a little annoyed with him. Not for the cuddling but for reacting the way he did and ruining the little moment of happiness that Kageyama had somehow managed to start his day with.

The two boys didn’t really talk during breakfast; Hinata shared a photo he took of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima the night before, much to the embarrassment of Tsukki who almost threatened to physically harm the smaller boy if he didn’t delete the image. Yamaguchi on the other hand seemed to really like it and practically begged Hinata to send him a copy. Hinata did eventually delete the image… but not before sending it to Yamaguchi first.

…

Hinata and Kageyama sat together on the coach on the way home. The smaller boy was preoccupied with watching the crows fly alongside the road. But he still seemed distracted and deep in thought. 

“Kageyama?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it defiantly okay to ask you questions?”

“What?” Kageyama asked sucking on the straw of his carton of milk he had bought just before boarding the coach.

“I- I mean last night you said if I had any questions about… stuff… You know. You said I could ask you.”

Kageyama almost choked. He knew what he had said but he didn’t think Hinata would actually take him up on that offer. 

Kageyama took a deep breath “I was serious” Kageyama replied, more for his pride than actual willingness to answer any questions. “If you have any questions you can ask me okay?” 

“Okay…Thank-you Kageyama, this means a lot to me” Hinata mumbled blushing slightly but looking oddly happy.

Kageyama lent his head back in his seat and closed his eyes, wishing he could fall asleep and forget about everything that had just happened but even as he started to drift the image of Hinata’s blushing face still stuck in his mind.

About half way through the bus ride Kageyama still hadn’t managed to fall asleep. He felt a familiar weight push against him as Hinata’s head flopped onto his shoulder. He didn’t dare move. He didn’t particularly mind and for the first time all journey Kageyama was finally able to relax enough to fall deep into sleep.

…

Kageyama had been home for a couple of hours and had just finished the homework he should have done way before when his phone buzzed with a text.

 **[00:06] Dumbass**  
u know u said two guys can have sex??

Kageyama screamed internally.

 **[[00:06] You**  
Yeah…??

 **[00:06] Dumbass**  
Well…how would that work? :/

 **[00:07] You**  
Is there a particular reason you want to know that?

 **[00:07] Dumbass**  
No!! Shut-up!! I waz only askin… -_-

 **[00:08] You**  
Hinata calm down… I honestly wasn’t implying anything… 

**[00:07] Dumbass**  
Oh…

 **[00:07]**  
Okay… :/

 **[00:07]**  
Sry :|

 **[00:10]**  
…So how do they do it??????

 **[00:11] You**  
OMG!! please just look it up, it’s not something you want to learn from someone else.

Hinata didn’t respond for a while and Kageyama could only assume that the smaller boy was doing his ‘research’. Kageyama didn’t think too much about it instead choosing to change into his pyjamas before plugging his headphones into his phone and tossing a volleyball above his head from his bed for a while.

As Kageyama started to grow tired he stopped tossing and only listened to the music from his phone letting the melody slowly lull him towards sleep. Just as his breathing started to slow he was suddenly awoken again by an incoming text.

Kageyama almost leapt from his bed, cursing at Hinata’s impeccable timing as he opened the text.

 **[00:42] Dumbass**  
Help!! -_- how’d u no if u have a crush on someone??

That was not what he was expecting. What had Hinata been doing to deicide he suddenly had a crush? Kageyama quickly typed a message back. 

**[00:43] You**  
Do you think you have a crush?

 **[00:43] Dumbass**  
…Yeah.

 **[00:44] You**  
That’s how you tell…

 **[00:45] Dumbass**  
BAKAGEYAMA!!!?? -_- thats no help… what do I do now?? 

**[00:45]**  
…am I supposed to tell them?

 **[00:47] You**  
It’s up to you I guess… But there’s no rush…

 **[00:49]**  
How did you suddenly decide this anyway?? I thought you were watching gay porn ;)??

 **[00:50] Dumbass**  
I was. just got me thinking you kno?? 

**[00:51] You**  
No… I don’t. Stuff like that isn’t meant to be thought provoking!!

 **[00:55] Dumbass**  
I know, I know!!  >\-- I don’t think you should tell them. You’re only feeling this way because you were watching weird stuff… It’s stopping you from thinking straight. Trust me! If you rush you will only come to regret it later.  
I know that sounds stupid but what if you only think you like them? What if they say yes and then you get bored. What if they don’t like you playing volleyball and make you go on dates with them rather than you going to practice. What if they don’t really love you and you get stuck in a relationship you don’t want to be in, what if someone else loves you more?  
…What if I love you more?

Kageyama stared at the message a while before deleting it. No way could he bring himself to send that.

 **[01:16] You**  
As long as you are defiantly sure don’t let me stop you. ^_^ 

**[01:16] Dumbass**  
You spent half an hour typing THAT?? -_- 

**[01:17] You**  
Shut-up I read the message and then got distracted by food...

 **[01:17] Dumbass**  
No u didnt, It said you were typing.  >:(

 **[01:18] You**  
Well I wasn’t… your phone must be broken dumbass. 

**[01:18] Dumbass**  
So how do I say it??

 **[01:18]You**  
Say what??

 **[01:19] Dumbass**  
How to ask someone out idiot!!

_Oh God he’s actually going to do it!_

**[01:19] You**  
How was I supposed to know that’s what you meant?

 **[01:20]**  
I don’t know?? Something like “I really like you please go out with me??”

 **[01:20] Dumbass**  
Okay…

 **[01:21]**  
I really like you, please go out with me??

 **[01:22] You**  
Yeah perfect just like that… now you just have to say it to the girl’s face. :P

 **[01:22]**  
or guy’s…

 **[01:22]**  
considering when you seemed to figure it out… 

**[01:23]**  
I’m not judging btw :P…

 **[01:25] Dumbass**  
Um Kageyama…

 **[01:26] You**  
Yeah?? 

**[01:27] Dumbass**  
Never mind… I’m going to bed now.

 **[01:27]You**  
Oh okay… night I guess… We have private practice after school remember!

 **[01:28] Dumbass**  
k

Kageyama threw his phone down onto his bed and took a deep breath; He knew it would hurt, but this was way too much. 

_Seriously you should have just told him if you cared so much. He likes someone! So what? Get a hold of yourself!_

…

Kageyama noticed how overcast the sky was as he made his way to the river bank where he and Hinata practiced when official practice wasn’t on. Hinata was yet to arrive so he set out a line of empty bottles and practiced the tosses meant only for Hinata. Still it was almost half an hour longer until the ginger finally ran down the steps of the embankment to join him.

“Sorry I’m late” Hinata chimed as cheerfully as ever as he dumped his bag next to Kageyama’s and ran to join his teammate. 

“What took you so long dumbass?”

“Sorry Takeda sensei wanted me to sign up for extra classes.”

“Oh. I thought you might have been asking your crush out.” Kageyama mumbled jokingly but couldn’t hide the bitterness in his voice.

Hinata went visibly still before talking quickly and nervously “N-not yet, I’m still trying to pluck up the courage. But I will… Soon!”

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Kageyama asked before he had a chance to stop himself.

“Yes. I want to tell them more than anything. I just haven’t had a good chance yet” Hinata pouted, scratching at his cheek with his finger. 

Kageyama huffed before throwing a toss to Hinata who spiked it without a second thought. The practice went by with neither of them talking about anything but volleyball. 

After the third sloppy toss Kageyama stilled. “If you had to choose between volleyball and whoever your stupid crush is what would you choose?” He asked, eye’s focus on the dirt.

“I’d want them both.” Hinata responded without even the smallest amount of hesitance. 

“What if you couldn’t have… both?”

“Then I guess I’d rather be with the person I love… But I don’t see why I have to choose… I can have both!” Hinata beamed, cheeks puffed out, looking up at the tall boys’ face.

Kageyama didn’t respond; He didn’t know how. Hinata was supposed to love Volleyball more than anything. That’s all he’d thought about since he was a kid and now he was genuinely considering that he would giving that up just to be with his stupid crush? Kageyama didn’t throw another toss. He felt like Hinata was drifting away from him. All the hours Kageyama had put into the falling toss. All the time spent spiking the ball so that Hinata could somewhat improve his receives. All of that suddenly seemed pointless. Like he would end up losing Hinata to some- someone else and there was nothing that he could do about it. 

At that moment a drop of rain fell and hit him on the cheek. Then the heavens opened up. 

Hinata practically screamed as he raced to pick up the bags before running towards the cover of a nearby bridge. Kageyama didn’t follow he just stayed stood exactly where he was, Volleyball in hand. He didn’t want to move. It felt kind of soothing. It was cold and the heavy droplets stung a little but it reminded him that no matter how sunny a day may seem that it could start raining at any moment. Kageyama knew that he really should move into shelter but his legs wouldn’t respond. He just accepted that he would be stuck; standing still until the rain stopped and the sun peeked out from behind the clouds again. Maybe the rain would never stop? Maybe it would rain forever? Maybe Kageyama could never move again and he felt he would probably be okay with that too. 

“You okay?” Hinata shouted from under the bridge, before running back to the taller boy. “Come on you idiot, do you want to catch a cold?” he muttered and with that grabbed Kageyama’s hand, practically dragging him to cover.

Kageyama and Hinata stood in silence watching the rain fall into the river, causing thousands of tiny ripples. 

Hinata took a deep breath before finally breaking the silence “Kageyama can I ask you someth-” he cut off; his eyes finally settling on the taller boys’ face. “A-Are you okay?” he questioned loudly… too loudly.

Kageyama quickly sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. He knew he shouldn’t have stood out in the rain. I was too cold and he was already starting to feel the effects. Yeah that was defiantly the reason and it wasn’t just because he was suddenly stupidly emotional.

“You would you can tell me if something was bothering you right?” Hinata muttered; quieter suddenly.

Kageyama just nodded quickly not knowing how else to respond.

“Hey I have an idea!” The smaller boy chimed. “I read in a manga that you should hug someone when you cry so that they can’t see your crying face!”

“Dumbass…” Responded, finally finding words again “That’s a stupid idea. I’m not crying and who would want to hug you anyw-“

Kageyama cut off as the smaller boy practically threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in the taller boys’ chest.

Kageyama stood in shock, not knowing how to respond. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to hug back. Squeeze the shorted boy a tight as he could, to bury is face into Hinata’s stupidly soft hair and breath in that stupidly sweet scent. But he didn’t do anything, just stood awkwardly still.

“Kageyama can I say something?” Hinata mumbled quietly, refusing to loosen his grip on Kageyama.

“Hmm” Kageyama responded without even thinking.

Hinata took a deep breath. “I like you”

Kageyama froze. He tried to pull away from the hug but Hinata held tight. 

“Can I ask you another question?” Hinata muttered thought gritted teeth as Kageyama continued to try a push him away.

“What? Dumbass.” Kageyama questioned fighting a little less hard as earlier.

“Will you go out with me?”

Kageyama stopped moving, his arms falling to his sided as he swallowed, His mouth dry. This wasn’t a joke. Hinata was serious. The smaller boy tightened his grip and Kageyama felt like he couldn’t breathe but didn’t mind. Hinata was serious… actually serious. The person Hinata liked was him… was Kageyama. He was sure this was a dream. That at any moment a gigantic wave would come and wash them both away and Kageyama would wake-up with a start. His chest tight and filled with longing… But no wave came. This was real. 

A shuddered breath from Hinata brought Kageyama back to his senses. 

He wanted to hug Hinata back. He wanted to place his hands in the shorter boys’ hair. He wanted to say… _Yes!_

He tried again to make his body move and this time it responded, though his limbs felt a little alien. He placed his arms around the smaller boy and hugged back, eliciting a short content hum from Hinata. 

“Yeah, I’ll go out with you dumbass!” 

…

 **[20:34] You**  
Wait!! You figured out you liked me whilst watching GAY PORN!!!!?? 

**[20:34] Dumbass <3**  
;P 3==D

 **[20:35] You**  
I hate you, we are over!!

 **[20:35] Dumbass <3**  
No Kageyama!! :3 I’m sooorrryy!! Don’t go……………. xx

 **[20:36] You**  
I love you dumbass. X

 **[20:36]Dumbass**  
Well I guess I do too :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really plan for it to end here but I think this is a pretty good place, as good as any. This has been a crazy long project and during it, I have fallen in and out of love of writing more time than I can count. Originally I was going to have a little extra on Tsukki and Yamaguchi's and Asahi's and Nishonoya stories but I didn't know where to go with them so decided to just leave it as it is. if you have any burning questions about anything this story didn't cover ask me ^_^ I have no more writing but I may be able to explain my thoughts on certain parts. :P.... I'm KingKestrel on Tumblr if you want to say hi.... I would love it if you could leave Kudos and a comment... please It's really important for me... Anyway thanks!! ^_^


End file.
